


Stiles Ships mit denen ich untergehe

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Drunkenness, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kids, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Motorcycles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Spanking, Tattoos, telefonsex, tied down
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kommt betrunken nach Hause und versucht seinen Ex-Lover anzurufen. (Stiles comes home drunk and tried to call his ex-lover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falsche Nummer ins Glück  (Wrong number into heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren sind weder mein geistiges Eigentum noch verdiene ich Geld damit.  
> Das alles ist nicht Beta gelesen und da ich LRS habe bin ich mir sicher ihr findet genug Fehler :D  
> Ich hoffe es hält euch trotzdem nicht davon ab Spaß beim lesen zu haben.

Ohne das Licht an zumachen stolperte er in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Schuhe lagen im Flur, seine Jeans hingen an seinen Knöcheln, mit wildem strampeln landeten sie auch auf dem Boden. Das Bett war ein Karussell das nicht aufhörte sich zu drehen, er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken.  
Aber er hatte einen guten Grund. Nein, nicht nur einen, tausende, naja vielleicht waren es am Anfang nur zwei gewesen. Heute war Valentinstag und heute vor einem Jahr hatte er seinen Ex in flagranti erwischt. In ihrer Wohnung wie er sich von so einem kleinen Twink durchvögeln ließ. Er verfluchte den Tag an dem er Derek Hale begegnet war, er verfluchte den Tag an dem sie zusammen zogen, er verfluchte den Tag an dem er sich verliebt hatte, er verfluchte den Tag an dem sein Herz gebrochen wurde,... . Derek Hale, Derek, sein Dede, sein Brummbär, sein böser Wolf - wieso musste er sich immer in solche Arschlöcher verlieben? Mit Derek, dachte er, würde es anders werden - besser. Vielleicht wäre es das auch, wenn Derek auch verliebt gewesen wäre. Doch für ihn schien das alles einfach nur zu passen, sie wohnten in einer Wohnung, sie schliefen miteinander. Verdammte Scheiße!!! Er vermisste ihn so sehr, alles an ihm, aber besonders den Sex. Gott hatten sie gevögelt! Manchmal konnte er tagelang nicht richtig gehen, geschweigeden sitzen. Vielleicht hätte er etwas zärtlicher sein können, zumindest ab und zu. Nicht das er es nicht gerne hart und schnell mochte, aber ab und zu.... Scheiße jetzt war er hart. Er brauchte Sex! Dringend! Jetzt! Seit einem Jahr herrschte tote Hose! Derek Hale hatte ihn für normale Männer verstaut, warum musste er auch so gut aussehen? Der groß gewachsene, Schwarzhaarige war eine zehn und er? Höchstens eine fünf wenn überhaupt. Und jetzt wollte er nur noch Zehner, denn eine zehn konnte man nur mit einer zehn ausgleichen, einfache Mathematik. Es gab aber keine Zehner die sich mit ihm abgeben wollten, mit ihm, einer fünf.  
Warum vermisste er ihn so sehr?  
Er musste ihn anrufen und ihm sagen wie sehr er ihn vermisste!  
Blind tastete er nach seinem Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein die er immer noch auswendig konnte.

"Hmmm.", kam es ihm verschlafen entgegen.  
"Babe? Ich vermiss dich so."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Hörst du ich vermisse dich und es ist mir egal mit wem du alles gevögelt hast."  
"Hmmmhmm."  
"Ich will das du zurück kommst und mich fickst! Seit einem Jahr bin ich nicht mehr...."  
"Ich glaube du hast dich verwählt.", meinte eine samtweiche Stimme.  
"Mach keine dummen Witze Derek! Das ist deine Nummer ich weiß das du es bist!"  
“Ich bin nicht Derek.”  
Die Stimme war warm, dunkel und weich, wenn Derek sich anstrengte konnte er genauso klingen.  
“Derek … ich … ich … brauche dich …. ich ….”  
Frustriert packte er nach seinem harten Schwanz und streichelte ihn durch den dünnen Stoff.  
“Ich heiße nicht Derek, mein Name ist Danny.”  
“Nein ich weiß das du Derek bist und ich brauche dich jetzt! Seit einem Jahr bin ich nicht mehr gefickt worden und ich weiß du bist nicht in mich verliebt, aber verdammt noch mal hilf mir jetzt!”  
Für einige Sekunden war die Leitung absolut still, kein Atemgeräusch, nichts.  
“Wenn du mir versprichst das du mich nicht Derek nennst dann helfe ich dir.”  
Was sollte das jetzt? Ein bescheuertes Rollenspiel?  
"Und wie soll ich dich nennen?", wollte er wissen während er seine Beule massierte.  
"Danny."  
"Hmmmm Daaannnnnyyyy."  
Das war besser als Derek oder Dede, man konnte es so schön lang ziehen.  
"So ist es gut.", ein leises Lachen war zu hören.  
"Und wie soll ich dich nennen?"  
"Nenn mich Stiles, so wie immer."  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und dachte daran wie Derek ihn immer berührt hatte, oft etwas grob. Nein, in seinen Gedanken, in seinen Phantasien war er immer zärtlich.  
"Gut Stiles, bevor wir anfangen , wo bist du? Hast du Gleitgel und etwas zu spielen bei dir?"  
"Im Bett, einen Vibrator, Dildos finde ich kacke. Vibratoren sind besser das fühlt sich an als würde man mich von innen kitzeln, ich mag das.", blabberte er.  
"OK Stiles.", wieder dieses leise Lachen.  
"Du ziehst dich jetzt ganz aus legst Gleitgel und den Vibrator neben dich und dann schaltest du auf Lautsprecher, ich will das du beide Hände frei hast."  
Schnell streifte er sein T-Shirt ab und zog seine Boxer Shorts aus, aus den Nachtschrank holte er seinen Vibrator und das Gleitgel, danach schaltete er den Lautsprecher an und legte das Telefon auf das Kopfkissen neben sich.  
“Ich bin soweit.”, sagte er leise.  
”Hörst du mich gut?”  
“HmmHmm:”, nickte er.  
“Mach deine Augen zu Stiles. Ich will das du dir über die Brust streichelst, deine Nippel reizt ... ganz langsam.", raunte ihm Danny dunkel zu.  
Und er tat es, streichelte seine Brust, zwickte seine Nippel und stöhnte dabei leise auf.  
"Das machst du gut Stiles. Jetzt tiefer über deinen Bauch zu deinen Schenkeln, aber berühre nicht deinen Schwanz."  
Langsam spreizte er seine Beine weiter, zog seine Knie etwas an und liebkoste die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. Durch das Telefon hörte er Danny atmen.  
"Ich will das du das Gleitgel nimmst und dich anfängst zu fingern."  
"Ok.", murmelte Stiles..  
"Aber nur von außen."  
Blind tastete er nach der Tube drückte etwas davon auf seine Fingerspitzen und vertrieb es an seinem Eingang. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen massierte er den engen Muskel, es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein seit er dort berührt worden war. Von einem anderen oder von sich selbst.  
"Geht es dir gut Stiles?"  
"Ja ... ja .... soooo gut."  
"Das ist schön.", ein amüsiertes Lachen war zu hören.  
"Jetzt ein Finger Stiles nimm dir Zeit dafür."  
Vorsichtig drang er mit seinem Zeigefinger in sich ein. Erst bis zum ersten Knöchel, Pause, atmen. Dann bis zum zweiten, Pause, atmen. Und dann der ganze Finger. Auch wenn es etwas weh tat, es war so gut.  
"Ich … ich hab ihn ganz drin.", stöhnte er ungehalten.  
“Hmm das hört sich gut an Stiles, beweg ihn.”

Auf den einen Finger folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter, es war wie ein Rausch, er lauschte der dunklen Stimme und tat was sie sagte. Ruhe und Sicherheit, das fühlte er, als wäre er in Watte eingepackt und jemand leitete ihn ganz langsam bis an die Spitze eines Berges. Es war unbeschreiblich.  
Er bettelte und flehte Derek an. Nein! Nein, Danny. Nie war Derek so zu ihm gewesen, so gut, so einfühlsam und das allein über das Telefon.  
Als er endlich den Vibrator tief in sich hatte dauerte es nicht lange und er kam heftig gegen seine Brust. Während er langsam wieder zu Atem kam flüsterte ihm Danny zärtliche Worte ins Ohr. Oh Gott!

“Besser Stiles?”, wollte Danny amüsiert wissen.  
Eine wohltuende Müdigkeit setzte ein.  
“Hmmhmm.”  
“Weißt du zu so einer Nacht gehört eigentlich auch ein ausgiebiges Frühstück damit man wieder zu Kräften kommt.”  
“Ja.”, stimmte er zu.  
“Leider kann ich nicht bei dir sein wenn du aufwachst.”  
Plötzlich fühlte er wieder diese Leerer die er das ganze letzte Jahr gespürt hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, er wollte nicht mehr diese Kälte spüren.  
“Wie wäre es wenn ich dich zum Frühstück einlade? Kennst du das “Holucs”?”  
“Ja kenne ich.”, murmelte er.  
Dort waren Derek und er oft Frühstücken gewesen wenn Derek mal wieder vergessen hatte einzukaufen.  
“Stiles noch nicht einschlafen.”, meinte Danny sanft.  
“Ich bin wach.”  
“Hast du etwas zu schreiben?”  
“Ja.”  
Blind taste er nach seiner Nachttischlampe und schaltete sie an. Auf seinem Nachttisch lag ein kleiner Block und ein Kuli für den Fall das er etwas träumte das er nicht vergessen wollte, eine Idee seines Therapeuten. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts aufgeschrieben - Idiot!  
“Gut du stellst deinen Wecker auf neun. Du schreibst auf, zehn Uhr Holucs Frühstück mit Danny.”  
Schnell schrieb er auf was ihm gesagt wurde.  
“Ok.”  
“Und darunter schreibst du, beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Bett du könntest das Beste deines Lebens verpassen.”  
Er musste laut lachen, aber er schrieb es auf.  
“Hast du ein schwarzes Hemd?”  
“Ja.”, er nickte immer noch grinsend.  
“Gut das ziehst du an. Ich werde ein rotes kurzarm Henley und Blue Jeans anhaben.”, erklärte Danny.  
“Ich freu mich dich zu sehen Stiles.”  
“Ich freu mich auch.”, murmelte er.  
Gähnend stellte er den Wecker auf seinem Handy und schaltete das Licht aus, die Schweinerei würde er Morgen aufräumen.  
“Dann schlaf gut und bis Morgen.”  
“Nacht Danny.”

 

Es war neun Uhr fünfzig und Stiles saß tatsächlich im Holucs. Nervös zupfte er an seinem Hemd. Ein Blind Date wie bescheuert war er eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich war dieser Danny irgend so ein Spinner und er würde diese ganze Aktion in dem Moment bereuen in dem er durch die Tür kam.  
“Hey Stiles.”  
Erschrocken schaute er auf.  
Derek! Vor ihm stand Derek! Wie immer sah er verboten gut aus in seinen engen, schwarzen Jeans, dem grauen Shirt und der schwarzen Lederjacke. Verdammt!  
“Hey.”, murmelte er.  
Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der Karte und hoffte das Derek das Zeichen verstehen würde. Ja, ein Jahr lang hatte er sich nach seinem Ex gesehnt. Ein Jahr lang war kein Tag vergangen an dem er nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Doch das war jetzt vorbei, er wollte endlich wieder ein normales Leben haben!  
Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgezogen und Derek setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.  
“Wie geht es dir?”  
“Gut, gut.”, log Stiles.  
Durchdringend sah er ihn an, seine Augen hatten nichts von ihrem Reiz verloren, sie waren immer noch so faszinierend wie Stiles sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
“Was machst du hier? Alleine frühstücken?”  
“Nein ich habe ein Date.”  
“Ein Date?”, echote Derek grinsend.  
“Ja ein Date.”, nickte er bestimmend.  
“Hör zu Stiles ich , das war ein schrecklicher Fehler den ich gemacht habe, ich musste oft an dich denken und vielleicht ...wir hatten doch eine gute Zeit, oder?”  
Noch Gestern wäre Stiles ihm bei diesem Satz um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn zurück genommen. Aber da war Danny und auch wenn er die Befürchtung hatte das dieses Frühstück peinlich werden würde, er würde es durchziehen.  
“Nein Derek.”  
Entschieden schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
“Stiles du weißt ich werde dich nicht anbetteln.”, knurrte Derek.  
Plötzlich spürte Stiles eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, irritiert schaute er auf. Neben ihm stand ein großgewachsener Mann, dunkler Teint, kurze dunkle Haare, ein sympathisches breites Lächeln. Der Körper eines Sportlers steckte in einem roten Henley und blue Jeans. Das musste Danny sein.  
Ein warmer Schauer durchfloss Stiles Körper.  
“Hey ku’u ipo, wartest du schon lange?”  
Er beugte sich zu Stiles der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Sanft drückten sich warme, weiche Lippen auf seine, ein Daumen strich zärtlich über seinen Nacken.  
“Nein bin eben erst gekommen.”, meinte Stiles leise als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
Abwartend schaute Danny Derek an der sich nicht bewegt hatte.  
“Hey ich bin Stiles Freund und du bist?”  
Freundlich streckte er Derek seine Hand entgegen.  
“Ich bin Derek.”, brummte dieser und machte keine Anstalten die Hand zu schütteln oder aufzustehen.  
“Ich wusste nicht das dein Ex mit uns frühstückt.”  
Danny setzte sich neben Stiles und seine große Hand strich über seinen Oberschenkel.  
“War nicht so geplant.”  
Wenn Stiles die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte dann hätte er Derek mit einem Blick getötet.  
“Weißt du das ich die ganze Nacht von dir geträumt habe?”, raunte ihm Danny zu.  
Warmer Atem streifte Stiles Ohr und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut.  
“Wie wäre es wenn wir das Frühstück in mein Bett verlegen?”  
Die Röte die in seine Wangen stieg spürte Stiles sofort. Das war wie ein Traum, Danny war eine zehn Plus und wollte mehr als nur Telefonsex?  
“Und du bist das Hauptgericht.”  
Sein Herz raste.  
“Ja.”  
Schnell drückte er Danny einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
“Ja.”  
Beide standen auf.  
“Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben.”, meinte Danny zu Derek.  
Seine Hand lag in Stiles Rücken, warm und schützend.  
“By Derek.”  
Stiles beugte sich zu seinem Ex und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieses Kapitel war endgültig abgeschlossen und er hatte das Gefühl dass das nächste ein langes und glückliches werden würde. Als sie durch die Tür gingen rutschte Danny’s Hand tiefer und kniff leicht Stiles Po.  
“So ein Typ Stiles? Wegen so einem Typen hattest du Liebeskummer? “, fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.  
“Naja dich habe ich ja noch nicht gekannt.”, grinste Stiles verlegen.  
“Was für eine Zeitverschwendung.”, lachte Danny und küsste ihn.


	2. (Stiles/Isaac) bad ass doodle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac hat einen neuen Kunden, er fragt sich was an diesem Tattoo bad ass ein soll.   
> (Isaac has a new customer, he wonders how that tattoo could be bad ass.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Figuren sind weder mein geistiges Eigentum noch verdiene ich Geld damit.  
> Das alles ist nicht Beta gelesen und da ich LRS habe bin ich mir sicher ihr findet genug Fehler :D  
> Ich hoffe es hält euch trotzdem nicht davon ab Spaß beim lesen zu haben.

Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag, ein Kunde hatte abgesagt, Isaac saß an seinem Arbeitstich und zeichnete. Die Türglocke kündigte einen neuen Kunden an, mit einem Seufzen ging er in den Vorraum. Am Tresen stand ein junger Mann, höchstens zwanzig wenn überhaupt und grinste ihn breit an.  
“Hi was kann ich für dich tun?”, wollte er mit seiner gespielten, professionellen Freundlichkeit wissen.  
“Ein Tattoo.”  
Ach nee, dachte Isaac und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
“Was für ein Tattoo denn?”  
“Ein richtiges Bad Ass Tattoo, ich hab eine Zeichnung dabei.”  
Na Super auch noch so ein Kunde, dachte er und zog seine Augenbraue leicht nach oben.  
“Dann zeig mal her.”  
Das Lächeln fiel ihm immer schwerer, aber Geschäft war Geschäft und solange das Jüngelchen zahlen würde. Umständlich kramte er ein Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und strich es auf dem Tresen glatt.  
Bad ass am Arsch, schnaufte Isaac innerlich und lächelte gequält.  
Vor ihm lag eine Zeichnung, nicht schlecht, aber sicher nicht bad ass.   
Ein Doodle!   
Ein Doodle war alles andere als bad ass und sicher nichts für einen richtigen Mann. Doch der Kerl vor ihm strahlte ihn mit großen Augen an. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die Zeichnung. Ein Junge mit rotem Hoodie und braunen Haaren hatte eine Leine in der Hand, hinter ihm trottete ein Hund. Es sah lustig aus das musste Isaac zugeben. Der Junge sah aus als würde er pfeifend und vergnügt voran stapfen und der Hund sah aus als würde er den Jungen am liebsten umbringen. In der zweiten Zeichnung saß der Hund und fletschte die Zähne. Auch wenn der Hund anscheinend böse aussehen sollte war er wie ein übergroßer Welpe gezeichnet und das es ein Doodle war half auch nicht wirklich.  
“Kannst du so etwas tätowieren?”, wollte der junge Mann aufgeregt wissen.  
“Sicher.”, nickte Isaac.  
“Mir ist nur wichtig das man den Wolf gut erkennt, er soll so richtig angepisst aussehen und rote Augen haben.”  
Der Kerl gestikulierte frenetisch.  
“Ja rote Augen. Kannst du das?”  
Wolf?!?!  
“Sicher.”, wiederholte Isaac und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen.  
“Wo willst du es hin und wie groß soll es werden?”  
“Auf die Hüfte und so groß.”  
Der Typ spreizte beide Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt sie ca dreißig Zentimeter auseinander.  
“Hmm ok, das wird dann ziemlich groß, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Es wird einige Stunden dauern und schmerzhaft werden.”  
Lieber wiederholte Isaac sich bevor er am Ende das Tattoo nicht fertig stechen konnte weil der Kleine im schlimmsten Fall umkippte.   
“Ich hab genug Zeit und so ein bisschen Schmerz überstehe ich locker.”, grinste der andere und zwinkerte fast schon verschwörerisch.  
Sicher, viele würden Isaac auch als Leichtgewicht, vielleicht auch als Muttersöhnchen beschreiben, der sich mit seinen Tattoos wichtig machen wollte. Die Natur hatte es gut mit ihm gemeint und ihm Kulleraugen, zarte helle Haut und sanft geschwungene Lippen geschenkt. So sehr er sich anstrengte, im ersten Moment glaubten alle er wäre ein Weichling der mit allen Mitteln auf Hart machen wollte.  
Schon allein aus dem Grund sollte Isaac klar sein das man keinen Menschen nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen durfte.   
Was er auch immer versuchte zu vermeiden.  
Aber dieser blasse, dünne Kerl vor ihm, mit seinen kleinen Leberflecken, den wild blitzenden Augen … der sich ein Wolfs Doodle stechen lassen wollte um bad ass zu sein. Das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten!  
“Ich bin übrigens Stiles.”  
Eine Hand wurde ausgestreckt und Isaac schüttelte sie zögerlich.  
“Isaac.”, erwiderte er.  
“Immerhin war der Händedruck, fest, warm und trocken, das musste man positiv beurteilen.  
“Ich überarbeite es ein bisschen und wenn du zufrieden bist können wir gleich loslegen.”  
“Super!”  
Es fehlte nicht viel und der Kerl würde vor Freude auf und ab springen und dabei in die Hände klatschen.   
Was für ein Idiot!  
“Du kannst so lange da drüben warten.”  
Isaac deutete auf die kleine Sitzecke wo Zeitschriften lagen.

Nach einer Stunde war Isaac mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden.  
Der “Wolf” sah immer noch wie ein übergroßer Welpe aus, wie ein ziemlich verärgerter, frustrierter Welpe mit schwarzem Fell und leuchtend roten Augen. Der Junge dagegen schien davon überhaupt nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Insgeheim fragte sich Isaac wie er diesen Ausdruck in das Gesicht gezaubert hatte, diesen Ausdruck von völliger Ignoranz und Zufriedenheit.  
Als er Stiles den Entwurf zeigte hatte Isaac zwischenzeitlich Angst das er ihm um den Hals fallen würde um ihn zu küssen. Nicht das er grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hatte geküsst zu werden, aber Stiles war so gar nicht sein Typ. Auch wenn es völlig alle Klischees bediente die es gab, wenn es um Männer ging dann stand er auf die großen, breitschultrigen Arschlöcher die ihm sagten was er tun sollte und wenn nötig es sich auch mit Gewalt nahmen.  
“Wenn du willst können wir gleich anfangen.”, meinte er trocken.  
“Perfekt.”, nickte Stiles.  
Immer ruhiger werdend folgte er Isaac zu einer Liege die er schon präpariert hatte.  
“Du musst dich auf die Seite legen. Die Jeans etwas runter ziehen und das Shirt nach oben oder ganz ausziehen..”, erklärte Isaac während er sich Handschuhe anzog.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Stiles sein Shirt über den Kopf , öffnete seinen Gürtel und die obersten Knöpfe seiner Jeans um sie etwas nach unten zu schieben, danach legte er sich auf die Liege.  
“Reicht das?”, wollte er wissen.  
“Ja ist ok.”  
Mit einer Hand fuhr Isaac über die blasse Haut, sie war so unberührt wie eine weiße Leinwand. Erst als er seinen Blick über den restlichen Rücken gleiten ließ sah er an der Schulter eine große, noch sehr frische Narbe. Zumindest war Stiles nicht auf die Idee gekommen sich dort tätowieren zu lassen, das wäre unverantwortlich gewesen.  
Trotz seiner Zweifel erledigte Isaac jeden Handgriff völlig professionell und als die Nadel zum ersten Mal die Haut berührte überraschte Stiles ihn mit einer stoischen Ruhe.  
Wie ein Fels in der Brandung lag der Kerl auf der Liege, fast so als würde ihm Isaac eine Massage verpassen und ihn nicht mit einer Nadel maltrentieren. Eine noch größere Überraschung war das er die ganze Zeit still war, vielleicht ertrug er so die Schmerzen besser. Für Isaac war das angenehm so konnte er sich besser auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.   
Nach etwa einer Stunde klingelte Stiles Handy und er fragte mit einer etwas rauhen Stimme nach ob er drangehen dürfte. Eigentlich mochte Isaac keine Unterbrechungen, doch Stiles grinste ihn nur an und meinte er könne dabei ruhig weiter tätowieren, was er kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. Das Gespräch war kurz, heftig und laut und Isaac wunderte sich das der Braunhaarige nicht von der Liege sprang und aus dem Laden stürmte. Wenn dieses Telefonat im TV ausgestrahlt werden würde wäre es ein einziger Piepton. Danach schaltete er das Handy komplett aus. Kurz nickte er Isaac zu bevor er sich wieder in die alte Position legte und stoisch wie ein steinener Buddha keinen Muskel bewegte.  
Nach zwei Stunden betrachtete Stiles das Tattoo zufrieden im Spiegel.  
“Sieht besser aus als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.”, meinte er glücklich.  
Zart strich er über die empfindliche Haut.  
“Sie sehen aus als würden sie sich gleich bewegen.”  
“Schön das du zufrieden bist.”, nickte Isaac.  
Er selbst war auch sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, zwar war er immer noch nicht der Meinung das es kein bad ass Tattoo war aber es sah verdammt gut aus auf der blassen Haut.  
“Sehr zufrieden.”  
Während er bezahlte und Isaac ein mehr als großzügiges Trinkgeld entgegen schob, schaltete er sein Handy wieder an, was sofort anfing zu klingeln. Als er durch die Tür ging hörte Isaac nur noch.  
“Lydia mir ist es scheißegal was diese verdammten Idioten sagen, die können mich ficken diese Arschlöcher! Was glauben die denn? Meinen die nur weil ich....”  
Und es herrschte wieder Ruhe in seinem Laden, Isaac atmete erleichtert auf.

“Ehrlich Erica wieso muss ich nochmal mit dir hier hin?”, wollte Isaac stöhnend wissen.  
“Weil du der einzige bist der mit mir hier her kommt.”, meinte sie lachend und schob ihm ein Bier in die Hand.  
“Ich wusste nicht das du so etwas magst.”  
“Wir haben die Promo in den USA gemacht, ich hab eins der Vorstellungsvideos gedreht und geschnitten. Dafür haben ich Karten bekommen und danach sind wir auf die Aftershow Party eingeladen.”  
“Aha.”  
Isaac zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
“Und …”  
Erica’s Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.  
“Und?”, hakte Isaac nach.  
“Wir treffen Lydia, sie ist so sexy.”  
Stöhnend schüttelte Isaac seinen Kopf. Seit Erica herausgefunden hatte das nicht nur sie, sondern auch er bi war musste er immer öfter als Alibi Freund herhalten falls sie nicht das bekam was sie wollte. Und wenn sie es bekam fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
“Es geht los! Gleich siehst du was ich gemacht haben.”  
Auf den riesigen Leinwänden sah man einen Clip des Veranstalters und danach den ersten Fahrer. Das Publikum rastete total aus. Ein Motorrad fuhr auf eine der Rampen, der Fahrer nahm den Helm ab und winkte ins Publikum, Isaac erkannte den blonden, arrogant wirkenden Typ aus dem Video. So wurden nach und nach alle Fahrer vorgestellt, bis Isaac jemanden sah den er kannte - der Typ mit dem Wolf Doodle!  
Wie hieß er noch einmal? Irgendetwas mit St … .  
“Das ist mein Mann!”, brüllte Erica gegen das kreischende Publikum an.  
Im Video wurden einige seiner besten Sprünge gezeigt und ein ziemlich bösen Sturz in Zeitlupe. Isaac stockte der Atem, der Typ sprang über eine riesige Rampe, machte einen Salto als er wieder waagerecht in der Luft stand ließ er das Motorrad los nur um kurz darauf wieder nach dem Lenker zu greifen. Es sah perfekt aus bis er landete, das Vorderrad knickte weg und sowohl der Fahrer wie auch das Motorrad flogen mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Rampe. AUTSCH!  
Danach sah man den Kerl hinter einem weißen Hintergrund, breit grinsend. Er drehte sich zur Seite so das man ihn im Profil sah, seine tief sitzende Jeans zog er ein Stück nach unten und er zog sein schwarzes T-Shirt mit Batman Logo nach oben. Auf den Boxer Shorts konnte Isaac auch das Batman Logo ausmachen und er verdrehte die Augen. Der Kerl führte seinen Mittelfinger an seine Lippen küsste ihn, drückte ihn auf den Doodle Wolf und streckte danach den ausgestreckten Finger provozierend in die Kamera. Das Publikum rastete völlig aus, unter dem ganzen Krach konnte Isaac den Sprecher nicht verstehen der den Typen mit seinem Namen vorstellte. Eine rotes Motorrad fuhr auf die Rampe, der Typ sprang ab rannte die Rampe runter und direkt auf das Publikum zu. Wie ein Gummiball sprang er auf und ab, dabei streckte er seine Hände in die Luft und stachelte das Publikum immer mehr an.  
“Wer zum Teufel war das?”, wollte Isaac wissen nachdem das Publikum sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
“Das war Stiles Stilinski, er hat in den letzten Jahren so ziemlich alles gewonnen was es zu gewinnen gab, bis zu seinem Sturz. Heute ist sein erster Wettkampf nach dem Sturz, die meisten haben geglaubt er würde aufhören. Aber er ist nicht klein zu bekommen.”, lachte Erica.  
“Und was sollte das mit dem Tattoo?”  
“So wie ich gehört habe hat er an dem Tag als er stürzte herausgefunden das sein Freund ihn mit seiner Managerin betrog. Während er im Krankenhaus lag kam heraus das er Stiles schon länger betrogen hatte und das die Tussi schwanger ist. Die beiden waren ein richtiges bad ass Paar, während den Wettkämpfen schenkten sie sich nichts, wobei Stiles immer derjenige war der mehr riskierte und Derek … sagen wir mal so er hat nicht umsonst seinen Spitznamen Wolf.”, meinte Lydia und zeigte auf die Leinwand.  
Ein großer, dunkelhaariger, muskulöser Kerl war zu sehen, komplett in schwarzes Leder gehüllt. Ja Isaac konnte sich vorstellen wie der Typ kleine Kinder zum Frühstück vernaschte und wahrscheinlich nicht nur kleine Kinder. Seine Hose spannte plötzlich unnatürlich eng in seinem Schritt.  
Während er auf die Rampe fuhr buhte der Großteil des Publikums, er nickte nur kurz ohne seinen Helm abzunehmen und fuhr wieder zurück.  
“Du siehst wem die Sympathien gehören. Jennifer seine Managerin beziehungsweise jetzt Freundin hat die ganze Zeit über Stiles hergezogen von wegen das Derek Stiles immer gewinnen hat lassen damit er nicht wie ein kleines Kind heult.”, erklärte Erica.  
“Damit hat sie Derek keinen Gefallen getan.”

Der Wettkampf war atemberaubend!   
Noch nie hatte Isaac so etwas live gesehen, er ließ sich von der Begeisterung des Publikums anstecken. Es war wahnsinnig was die Fahrer mit ihren Maschinen anstellten. Besonders Stiles und Derek. Sie waren in zwei unterschiedlichen Gruppen und Erica erklärte ihm das der Veranstalter hoffte das sie so im Finale gegeneinander fuhren und so kam es dann auch..  
Als erstes fuhr Derek und zeigte einen atemberaubenden Sprung nach dem anderen, er schien voll konzentriert und blendete dabei das Publikum völlig aus.  
Danach kam Stiles, auch er zeigte Sprünge die Isaac vergessen ließen zu atmen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Derek schien er das Publikum wahrzunehmen und ließ sich immer höher puschen. Sein letzter Sprung war wieder ein Salto und in der Waagerechten schien er streckte er seinen Körper so das er parallel zu seiner Maschine in der Luft flog, er löste seine Hände vom Lenkrad und streckte sie von seinem Körper. Es herrschte absolute Stille, bis er landete und die nächste Rampe hochfuhr. Die Zeit war abgelaufen, er sprang von seinem Motorrad und sprang jubelnd auf und ab.   
Im Publikum brach die Hölle los!  
Wie Isaac vermutete gewann Stiles mit diesem Sprung, beide waren sehr gut, aber Stiles war das kleine bisschen besser das einen verdammt guten Fahrer zu einem Gott auf zwei Rädern machte.  
Verdammt, Isaac musste sich eingestehen das der Kleine wirklich bad ass war.

Die Party war vollgestopft und Isaac wunderte sich wie Erica hier ihre neue Flamme finden wollte. Doch zielsicher steuerte sie auf die größte Gruppe zu und kämpfte sich bis zu Mitte vor. Dort stand Stiles, in blue Jeans, einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einem roten Hoodie, er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. In seinem Arm hatte er eine rothaarige, junge Frau die aufgeregt mit einigen Leuten redete. Im Gegensatz zu Stiles sah sie in ihrem kurzen schwarzen Rock den hohen Stiefeln und der Bluse die von ihren Brüsten mehr zeigte als verbarg verdammt sexy aus. Lachend drehte sie ihre Haare um einen Finger und ihr rot geschminkter Mund schien nicht still zu stehen . Bis sie Erica sah. Ein sehr schmutziges Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und Isaac wusste das er alleine nach Hause fahren würde. Lydia, wie er vermutete, nahm Stiles Hand und zog ihn in Richtung von Erica.  
“Hey Babe.”  
Sie küsste Erica ohne Hemmungen und ihre freie Hand legte sich besitzergreifend auf den Po seiner Freundin.  
Lachen löste sie sich von Lydia und zog Stiles in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
“Glückwunsch das war ein perfekter Lauf du hast verdient gewonnen.”  
“Danke.”, strahlte Stiles.  
“Das ist Isaac ein Freund von mir. Isaac das sind Lydia und Stiles.”, meinte Erica.  
“Hi.”, Lydia nickte kurz.  
Sie zog Erica lachend in die Menge und dann waren die beiden Frauen verschwunden.  
“Sorry sie ist ziemlich aufgedreht weil ich gewonnen habe.”  
Verlegen rieb sich Stiles den Nacken.  
“War nicht schlecht.”, meinte Jackson.  
“Danke.”  
“Ich glaube unsere Frauen sehen wir heute nicht mehr.”, meinte Stiles in das Schweigen.  
“Das glaube ich auch.”  
“Komm ich besorg uns ein Bier.”  
Kumpelhaft legte Stiles einen Arm um Isaac’s Schulter, etwas das er eigentlich nicht mochte. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien es ihn bei Stiles nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war es der Adrenalinkick den er immer noch in seinem Körper spürte. Zwar war Stiles ein wenig kleiner wie er und auch eher schmal gebaut, aber als Isaac ihn tätowiert hatte war ihm nicht entgangen wie muskuolös der andere war. Wahrscheinlich konnte Stiles ihn locker zu Boden kämpfen und ihn dort auch halten, wenn er es wollte. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfloss Isaac’s Körper.  
Vielleicht sollte er es mal mit einem Kerl versuchen der sein Geld damit verdiente halsbrecherische Stunds vorzuführen, zumindest für eine Nacht.  
Kurz bevor sie die Bar erreichten tauchten vor ihnen Derek und eine dunkelhaarige Frau auf, definitiv schwanger.  
“Na hast du wieder einen Mitleidsfick gefunden Stiles?”  
“Ahhh Jennifer.”  
Der Mann in dem roten Hoodie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
“Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis wenn du das Tier in Derek wecken willst besorg dir einen Strap on.”  
Entsetzte Blicke und ein Derek der rot wurde.  
“Einen großen.”  
Isaac konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
“Und wenn du mit ihm fertig bist kraul ihm hinterm Ohr und sag ihm was für ein guter Junge er gewesen ist.”  
Dieser Kerl der gerade lässig seinen Arm um Isaac’s Schulter gelegt hatte wurde mit jedem Moment attraktiver. Auf eine sehr seltsame Art.  
“Pffff.”, schnappte Jennifer.  
“So kranke Sachen brauch er nicht mehr.”  
Ein Blick in Derek’s Gesicht verriet das Gegenteil und wenn man weiter nach unten schaute war die Wahrheit mehr als offensichtlich.  
“Na du musst es wissen.”, lachte Stiles.  
“Er hat jetzt eine Familie, das ist alles was er braucht.”  
Zwar kannte Isaac die ganze Geschichte nicht, doch er spürte dass das ein Tiefschlag war. Der Arm rutschte von seiner Schulter und der Körper neben ihm versteifte sich. Von dem hyperaktiven, lebenslustigen jungen Mann war nicht mehr fiel übrig. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu schmalen Strichen und er ballte seine Fäuste. Plötzlich verspürte das Bedürfnis Stiles aufzumuntern, ihn zu beschützen.  
Wie selbstverständlich drückte er seine Nase in die Halskuhle, er roch nach Seife und Rasierwasser. Er roch so gut. Seine Finger lösten die Faust und verflochten sich mit den Fingern von Stiles.  
“Komm Babe, lass uns nach Hause gehen und deinen Sieg feiern.”, raunte er gegen die weiche Haut.  
Für einen Moment schaute ihn Stiles entsetzt an, doch dann stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
“Hmm bist du dir sicher?”  
Und diese Frage war nicht nur gespielt, Isaac wusste wenn er zusammen mit Stiles die Party verlassen würde dann folgte eine heiße Nacht.  
“Ganz sicher.”  
Seine Lippen fanden die von Stiles und das war der Moment in dem er seine Seele für diesen Mann verkaufen würde. Ein einziger Kuss und er wusste das er völlig verloren war, verdammte Scheiße!  
Sanft legte sich eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn enger an den anderen Körper, bevor die andere Hand seinen Hintern fest knetete. Feuer explodierte in seinem Körper und Isaac wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah. Wenn Stiles nur im entferntesten so mit Derek gewesen war wusste er nicht wieso er ihn betrogen hatte.  
“Ich kann ein Arschloch sein.”, raunte Stiles atemlos gegen seine Lippen.  
“Ich bin laut, kann mich selten länger als fünf Minuten auf etwas konzentrieren, ich rede oft zu viel.”  
Ein weiterer sanfter Kuss.  
“Aber ich kümmere mich um den der mein Bett teilt, ich versuche ihm die Welt zu Füßen zu legen.”  
Zärtlich zog ihn Isaac noch enger an sich wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
“Perfekt.”, grinste Isaac gegen die anderen Lippen.  
“Dann wird es uns nie langweilig.”  
Langsam löste sich Stiles aus der Umarmung, drückte Isaac noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
“Ihr entschuldigt uns, wir haben noch viel vor.”  
“Gewöhn dich nicht dran, das nächste mal gewinnt Derek, er ist der geborene Champion.”, zischte Jennifer.  
Isaac war sich da nicht so sicher und der Blick den Derek ihnen schenkte bestätigte ihn. Das war der Blick einer Person die zutiefst bereute was sie getan hatte und wusste das es keinen Ausweg gab.  
“Komm Sac. Wenn du brav schluckst darfst du entscheiden wie ich dich ficke.”  
Das süffisante Grinsen ließ Isaac’s Schwanz unruhig zucken.  
“Und wenn ich nicht brav bin?”, fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.  
“Ich habe heute gewonnen, du wirst brav sein.”  
Der Blick von Derek verriet ihm das es besser war in dieser Situation wirklich sehr brav zu sein.  
Und Isaac stöhnte innerlich auf, wieso turnte ihn das so an?

Zwei Stunden später lag Isaac schwer atmend auf einem Bett, nicht sein Bett, aber das war ihm egal. Sein Körper fühlte sich an als gäbe es keinen festen Knochen mehr in ihm. Er fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Sanft kraulte Stiles durch seine Haare.  
“Guter Junge”


	3. (Stiles/Aiden)   Alpha Mensch vs. Alpha Werwolf     (Alpha human vs. Alpha werewolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden ist ein Pornodarsteller und hat sein erstes BDSM Shoot.
> 
> Aiden is a porn actor and has his first BDSM shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Figuren sind weder mein geistiges Eigentum noch verdiene ich Geld damit.  
> Das alles ist nicht Beta gelesen und da ich LRS habe bin ich mir sicher ihr findet genug Fehler :D  
> Ich hoffe es hält euch trotzdem nicht davon ab Spaß beim lesen zu haben.

"Wir mussten umdisponieren, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht.", erklärte Allison als sie Aiden durch die große Halle führte.  
"Die Bedingungen werden von unsere Seite natürlich eingehalten, falls du noch Änderungen machen willst oder ganz abspringen haben wir natürlich Verständnis."  
Sie ordnete eine Tür die ins Vorzimmer des Büros des Eigentümers von McCall führte.  
"Du kannst dir aber sicher sein das wir den bestmöglichen Ersatz für Danny gefunden haben."  
Sie ging hinter einen der beiden Schreibtische, klickte beschäftigt mit der Mouse herum bis der Drucker anfing Papier auszuspucken.  
"Und der wäre?", wollte Aiden wissen.  
"Was?", irritiert schaute sie ihn an.  
"Stiles natürlich.", meinte sie als wäre es offensichtlich.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu einem überdimensionalen Bild das zwischen der Tür von Scott Mc Call's Büro und einer anderen Tür hing. Scott erkannte Aiden sofort, der Schwarzhaarige trug einen schwarzen Anzug, seine Fliege hing locker um seinen Hals die oberen Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes standen offen, er strahlte als würde er gleich die ganze Welt umarmen wollen. Aiden hatte Scott Mc Call schon kennengelernt als sie sich zur Vorbesprechung zum Shoot getroffen hatten. Zu seiner Überraschung überließ er einen Großteil des Gesprächs Isaac dem Kameramann und Erica die anscheinend für Requisiten und alle Wünsche der Darsteller zuständig war. MC Call wirkte auf ihn wie ein ruhiger, zurückhaltender Mann der oft lächelte, wirklich angenehm.  
Auf dem Bild hatte er einen anderen Mann im Arm, blasser, schmaler, mit kleinen Leberflecken, seine Haare waren kurz geschoren, sein Grinsen nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein, bei seinem schwarzen Hemd war nur der oberste Knopf offen, die weiße Krawatte nur minimal gelockert und seine langen schlanken Finger umschlangen eine glitzernde Statue.  
"Wenn du willst kannst du das natürlich erst noch mit Mr. Deucalion absprechen. Leider ist Mr. Mc Call nicht im Haus, aber ich bin mir sicher das du in den besten Händen bei Mr. Stilinski bist."  
Mit geschickten Fingern heftete sie die Blätter zusammen.  
"Möchtest du etwas zu trinken solange du wartest?"  
"Nein danke."  
"Falls doch."  
Sie klopfte gegen die zweite Tür.  
"Bediene dich einfach."  
Und dann ließ sie ihn alleine.  
Sofort kramte Aiden sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und wählte Kalis Nummer.  
"Was?", meldete sie sich so unfreundlich wie immer.  
"Ich muss mit Deucallion sprechen, sie wollen mir einen anderen Partner geben.", erklärte er.  
"Moment.", brummte Kali.  
Es dauerte einen Moment dann hörte er ein Knacken in der Leitung.  
"Wen wollen sie dir geben?", war das erste was Deucallion fragte.  
Kein "Hallo", kein "wie geht es dir", das hasste er wirklich an seinem Manager.  
"Stiles.", antwortete Aiden unsicher.  
Hatte er den Namen richtig verstanden?  
"Stiles Stilinski.", lachte der andere Mann auf.  
"Was ist daran so witzig.", wollte er wissen.  
"Der Scheiß wird sich wie blöd verkaufen. Stiles Stilinski mit dir, das ist wie ein Millionenjackpott."  
"Wer ist das verflucht nochmal!?"  
Zwar war Aiden schon ein paar Jahre in diesem Geschäft, aber bis jetzt hatte er nur das übliche Werwolfpublikum bedient. Heterofilme, das musste man betonen, denn der Schritt zu Mc Call war gleich eine doppelte Überwindung. Nicht nur das Deucallion ihn zu einem BDSM Shoot über redet hatte. Nein - sein Gegenüber sollte auch noch ein Mann sein. Doch dann hatte er Danny kennen gelernt, sie hatten sich lange unterhalten und der große, sanfte, dunkelhäutige Mann hatte ihm genau erklärt was passieren würde. Fesseln, ein paar Schläge, anale Stimulation wenn Aiden damit einverstanden war und überwiegend Orgasmuskontrolle. So wie Danny es erklärte klang es nicht schlimm und Aiden wusste das er viele schwule Fans hatte die ihn sicher gerne mit Danny sehen würden. Also stimmte er zu.  
Aber jetzt?  
Jetzt sollte er mit einem völlig Fremden den Shoot machen, womöglich noch mit einem Werwolf. Danny war ein Mensch und das war auch der einzige Grund wieso Aiden zugestimmt hatte. Er konnte sich Danny unterwerfen weil er ein Mensch war, bei einem Werwolf würde es nicht gehen.  
Verdammt er war ein Alpha!  
Ein Alpha unterwarf sich nicht, egal ob real oder nur gespielt.  
“Stiles Stilinski ist neben Scott Mc Call der Miteigentümer von McCall-Films und er ist auch der meist verkaufteste Darsteller in diesem Bereich. Seine Filme verkaufen sich wie blöd und die Leute haben Schlange gestanden um mit ihm zu drehen. Er macht ausschließlich BDSM und ist in der Szene eine Ikone. Ich habe einige seiner Filme gesehen, sie sind ….”  
Aiden hörte den anderen schlucken.  
“Inspirierend.”  
“Ok.”  
Es kam selten vor das Deucallion von Darstellern so begeistert war, vor allem von solchen die er nicht managte.  
“Du weißt aber das ich nicht mit Werwölfen arbeite.”, setzte Aiden nach.  
“Ich weiß.”, lachte der andere Mann.  
“Das wird auch der Grund sein wieso sie dir Stiles geben, er ist neben Danny der einzige männliche Darsteller der kein Werwolf ist. Glaub mir Aiden du bist bei ihm in den allerbesten Händen.”  
“Höre ich da Dollarzeichen?”, murrte Aiden.  
“Nein. Wenn du sagst du möchtest es nicht machen ist es kein Problem. Vielleicht bekommen wir einen Shoot mit Danny zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt oder wir lassen es. Aber wenn du es machst dann wird es eine Sensation, denn Stiles hat schon seit über zwei Jahren keinen Film mehr gedreht. Nicht seitdem er sich von seinem Partner getrennt hat. Er arbeitet eigentlich nur noch hinter der Kamera und ich weiß das er sehr eng mit Danny zusammen arbeitet, er hat Danny sozusagen ausgebildet.”  
Wieso hatte er sich mit dem ganzen Thema vorher nicht mehr auseinander gesetzt, dann wüsste er wahrscheinlich auf wen er treffen würde.  
Mist!  
Aber wenn er schonmal hier war. Sicher würde er vor dem Shoot noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben mit diesem Stiles zu reden und wenn er ihm völlig unsympatisch war konnte er immer noch nein sagen. Schließlich waren sie erwachsene Menschen.  
“Ok ich mache es.”, meinte Aiden.  
“Großartig. Sag einfach wo deine Grenzen sind und lass Stiles seine Arbeit machen, genieß es. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß.”  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
Lass Stiles einfach seine Arbeit machen?  
Bevor er weiter über diesen Satz nachdenken konnte wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Allison kam zu ihm.  
“Mr. Stilinski möchte dich gerne kennenlernen.”, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Sie wartete bis er aufgestanden war und führte ihn dann in das Zimmer aus dem sie gekommen war.  
“Er wird gleich da sein.”, sagte sie und ließ ihn alleine in dem Büro stehen.  
Neugierig schaute Aiden sich um. das Büro war genauso groß wie das von Scott Mc Call nur wesentlich chaotischer. Vor der Fensterfront stand ein rießiger Schreibtisch auf dem wild Mappen übereinander gestapelt waren, ein langer Tisch stand rechts davon an der Wand auf ihm lagen verschiedene Papierrollen, einige waren aufgerollt und man konnte darauf technische Zeichnungen erkennen, in der Ecke war eine Couchganitur davor ein gläserner Kaffeetisch, auf der Couch lagen Fotos verteilt - Hochglanzaufnahmen, auf dem Tisch reiten sich Fotoaperaten neben verschiedenen Objektiven.  
Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf die unsichtbar in die Wand eingelassen worden war.  
“Entschuldige das Chaos, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Danny heute ausfällt. Ich bin Stiles.”  
Aiden erkannte den Mann von dem Foto wieder, groß schlank in ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem alten T-Shirt das ihm sagte “I#m Batman I don’t need Coffee”.  
“Ich bin Aiden.”, gab er irritiert zurück.  
Idol der BDSM Szene?  
Pornodarsteller?  
Feuchter Traum von Werwölfen?  
Dieser Typ war alles aber sicher kein Dom. Schon bei Danny hatte er schwierigkeiten gehabt das zu sehen, aber bei diesem Typen?  
Er war ein Twink!  
“Du siehst in natura noch besser aus als in deinen Filmen.”, nickte ihm Stiles zu.  
Das überraschte ihn noch mehr, seit wann schauten sich Schwule Heteropornos an?  
“Schau nicht so überrascht, ich muss doch wissen mit wem Danny dreht damit ich das Set und den Rest auswählen kann.”  
Stiles setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute sich anscheinend die Blätter an die Allison vorher ausgedruckt hatte.  
“Setz dich, du machst mich ganz nervös.”, murmelte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
Noch völlig perplex setzte sich Aiden und wartete auf das was kommen würde.  
“Natürlich kenne ich die ganzen Unterlagen, aber da wir beide heute zusammen drehen würde ich sie gerne noch einmal durchgehen um sicher zu sein das alles so ist wie du es dir vorstellst.”  
Kurz hob er seinen Blick und schaute Aiden in die Augen, dieser nickte kurz.  
“Gut. Du hast also noch nie einen BDSM Film gedreht?”  
“Ja.”  
“Irgendwelche kleinen Spielereien, Handschellen, leichtes spanking,... so etwas?”  
“Ja aber da war ich der dominante Part.”, erklärte Aiden.  
“Du hast vorher auch noch nie mit einem Mann gedreht?”  
“Ja.”  
“Hmm ok.”  
Stiles blätterte um.  
“Bist du schon einmal anal stimuliert worden?”  
“Noch nie.”  
Verwundert schaute Stiles ihn an und lächelte.  
“Noch nie? Noch nicht einmal privat?”  
“Nein.”  
Aiden spürte wie seine Wangen sich leicht rot färbten.  
“Hast du ein Problem damit wenn wir es heute versuchen?”  
“Nein.”  
“Es wird auch nur ein Dildo sein, also keine Sorge.”, lächelte Stiles.  
Wieder blätterte er weiter, nickte kurz und legte die Blätter dann zur Seite.  
“Gut ich erkläre dir kurz wie das ganze abläuft. Wir machen eine kurze Vorstellung, die üblichen Fragen, wie du heißt, was du bis jetzt gemacht hast, welche Vorlieben du hast usw., ich werde dann noch einmal kurz zusammenfassen was wir drehen werden. Ich werde dir erklären welches Safewort du hast und wie du es einsetzt. Danach werden wir in einen der Räume gehen und anfangen zu drehen. Ich werde dich zu erst fesseln und dabei ausziehen. Hast du Klamotten dabei die man kaputt machen kann?”  
“Nein.”  
Wieder lächelte Stiles und dieses Lächeln machte Aiden nervös.  
“Kein Problem wir haben genug da. Im Gegensatz zu Danny benutze ich meine eigenen Utensilien, das heißt die Seile sind eine Spezialanfertigung, sie sind mit Silberfäden gewebt. Du musst keine Angst haben das Silber wird deine Haut nicht berühren, aber falls du in deine Beta Form wechselst halten sie dich.”, erklärte ihm Stiles.  
“Ich bin ein Alpha.”, meinte Aiden ungläubig.  
“Ja ich weiß und glaub mir die kleinen Dinger halten auch Alphas in Schacht. Mein Ex war ein Alpha und er konnte sich nie befreien.”  
Aiden nickte, ein paar Seile die ihn festhielten, damit konnte er leben.  
“Meine ganzen Schlaginstrumente sind mit Eisenhut poliert. Das heißt das die Schmerzen länger anhalten, du wirst nicht sofort heilen. Das dient einfach dazu den Effekt zu erhalten, ansonsten müsste Erica dir ständig Striemen auf den Rücken malen, was sehr irritierend sein kann. Du wirst nach dem Shoot davon nichts mehr spüren und falls doch wir haben eine Lotion die den Effekt rückgängig macht.”  
“Ok. Danny wollte mit Erica arbeiten.”, meinte Aiden.  
“Ja ich weiß. Danny ist noch nicht so weit die Grenzen wirklich abschätzen zu können und so wäre es sicherer. Wir wollen doch nicht das einer wirklich verletzt wird.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Aber das ist nur ein kleiner Teil, überwiegend geht es um Orgasmuskontrolle und das wird so ablaufen wie Danny es dir erklärt hat. Ich werde dich mehrmals bis kurz vor den Orgasmus bringen überwiegend mit meinen Händen und dann werde ich dich loslassen, du wirst keine Möglichkeit haben dich selbst zu wichsen oder zu stimmulieren. Am Ende werde ich dich kommen lassen. Falls du irgendwann dein Savewort benutzt brechen wir den Shoot sofort ab, er wird auch nur dann fortgesetzt wenn du dein ok gibst. Das war es eigentlich, hast du noch Fragen?”  
“Nein.”  
“Gut dann gebe ich dir einen neuen Vertrag, lese ihn dir durch und unterschreibe ihn dann. In der Zwischenzeit ziehe ich mich um.”  
Stiles stand auf, drückte ihm die Blätter und einen Kugelschreiber in die Hand und verschwand dann wieder hinter der eingelassenen Tür.  
Aiden nahm sich die Zeit den Vertrag ausführlich zu lesen. Im großen und ganzen war es der gleiche den er schon einmal unerschrieben hatte. Einzig die Namen waren geändert worden und einige Details die Stiles ihm schon erklärt hatte. Aiden unterschrieb und wartete bis Stiles zurückkam.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, diesmal in eng sitzenden schwarzen Jeans, schwarzen Boots und einem schwarzen enganliegenden T-Shirt mit V Ausschnitt. Gut, dieser Typ war nicht wirklich ein Twink, man konnte mehr als deutlich sehen das dieser Körper sehr durchtrainiert war. Nicht wirklich muskulös, aber sehr sportlich.  
“Hast du unterschrieben?”, wollte Stiles wissen.  
“Ja habe ich.”  
“Gut.”  
Stiles nahm ihm die Blätter wieder ab und unterschrieb selbst.  
“Na dann komm, lass uns etwas Spaß haben.”, zwinkerte er Aiden zu und wartete bis er aufgestanden war.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Vorraum wo Allison hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß.  
“Hier alles unterschrieben wie es sich gehört.”  
Der Vertrag wanderte in eine Ablage und Allison nickte Stiles zu.  
“Sag alle meine Termine heute Mittag ab, ich werde nach dem Shoot nach Hause gehen.”  
“Auch das Essen mit …..”  
“Ja auch das Essen mit Derek.”, unterbrach Stiles sie.  
“Dafür werde ich keine Nerven mehr haben.”  
“Aber es ist das vierte mal und du weißt er ist nur kurz in der Stadt.”  
“Ja ich weiß. Vielleicht will ich ihn einfach nicht sehen.”  
Kopfschüttelnd schaute ihn Allison an.  
“Sag ihm die Welt hätte mich verschluckt und du wüsstest nicht wo ich bin. Ich hab einfach keine Lust ihn und seine Verlobte zu sehen.”  
“Stiles du weißt das er….”  
“Es ist mir egal was er will Allison, ich will ihn nicht sehen und du hältst ihn mir vom Leib, so wie immer.  
Die Dunkelhaarige nickte grinsend.  
“So wie immer.”  
“Ok. Komm Aiden wir haben ein Date.”, grinste Stiles und schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.  
“Ich sag Isaac und Erica bescheid.”, meinte Allison als sie durch die Tür gingen.

Aiden folgte Stiles über die große Treppe des alten Stadthauses in den zweiten Stock. Alles war hell und edel eingerichtet. Das war eindeutig nicht einer dieser Schuppen wo schnell ein Porno gedreht wurde, das hier war Premium und zum ersten Mal realisierte Aiden wieso Decuallion das alles als große Chance verstand. Mit diesem Film würde Aiden alle seine Rekorde brechen.  
Am Ende standen sie in einem Raum der wie ein großer Kleiderschrank wirkte. Aus einem der Regale zog Stiles zwei Plastikbeutel.  
“Das müsste dir passen, du kannst dich hier umziehen. Du kannst deine Jeans, Socken und Schuhe wieder anziehen denen wird nichts passieren. Wenn du fertig bist kommst du einfach zu uns.”, meinte Stiles und deutete auf eine Tür durch die er dann ging.  
Das Umziehen dauerte nicht lange und als Aiden den nächsten Raum betrat stand Stiles neben Isaac und unterhielt sich mit ihm angeregt.  
“Lass mal schauen ob wird dich ein wenig abpudern müssen.”  
Eine Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte es in jede Richtung.  
“Kein Make up Erica. Ich will ihn so natürlich wie möglich. Wenn wir schon so eine Schönheit hier haben.”, kam es von Stiles.  
Wieder stieg Aiden die Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich wusste er das er gut aussah, sonst wäre er sicher nicht in dieser Brache, aber so wie Stiles es sagte ging es runter wie Öl.  
“Wir wären soweit. Aiden?”  
Über die Kamera gebeugt lächelte Stiles ihn an.  
“Von mir aus kann es losgehen.  
“Gut dann stell dich einfach an die Fensterfront und wir nehmen das Vorgespräch auf.”  
Alles lief ganz natürlich ab und mit jeder Minute die verging fühlte sich Aiden wohler. Er war wirklich bereit sich auf dieses Abenteuer einzulassen. Nach dem Vorgespräch gingen sie in einen anderen Raum. Während Isaac die Kamera aufbaute zeigte Stiles ihm alles womit er arbeiten würde. Nichts davon jagte Aiden wirklich Angst ein und als seine Fingerspitzen über das hölzerne Paddel strichen spürte er nur ein angenehmes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen. Alles war so wie Stiles es gesagt hatte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl als Stiles ihn in die Mitte des Raumes führte und anfing ihn zu fesseln. Jede Handbewegung verfolgte Aiden genaustens. Die langen Finger zogen Seile straff um seine Arme. Dann wurde das Shirt zerschnitten, weitere Seile über seine Brust, sie rieben angenehm über seine Haut. Alles wurde an einem Flaschenzug befestigt und dann zog Stiles und plötzlich wurde Aiden bewusst das er völlig hilflos den Händen von Stiles ausgeliefert war.  
Er spürte Stiles ganz dicht an seinem Rücken, seine Hände fuhren langsam über seinen Oberkörper, reizten seine Brustwarzen, über seinen Bauch, bis sie schließlich bei seiner Jeans zu landeten. Langsam knöpfte er sie auf und Aiden wunderte sich das er schon halbhart war. Finger strichen über den dünnen Baumwollstoff, massierten seinen Schwanz und Aiden biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu stöhnen.  
“Das gefällt dir wohl.”, raunte ihm Stiles leise zu.  
“Hmm.”  
Das kalte Metall der Schere löste einen Schauer aus als Stiles den Slip an einer Seite durchtrennte.  
Dann löste er sich von Aiden und zog ihm Schuhe, Strümpfe und Jeans aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnt er sehen wie Erica die Sachen nahm und ordentlich zusammenfaltete.  
Ein weiterer Schnitt und Aiden stan völlig nackt da.  
Schweigend massierte Stiles weiter seinen Schwanz, dabei schaute er ihm tief in die Augen. Ja, Aiden liebte Sex und er hatte noch nie Probleme gehabt einen Ständer zu bekommen, aber das war anders. Hier hatte ein Mann seinen Schwanz in der Hand und wichste ihn so gut wie noch nie einer zuvor, noch nicht einmal er selbst. Es würde nicht lange dauern und er würde kommen, einfach so.  
Stiles lehnte sich zu ihm und ließ es zu das Aiden seinen Duft tief einsaugen konnte. Gott dieser Mann roch so gut, so sicher, so sehr nach zu Hause, sein Wolf jaulte vor Vergnügen. Einfach treiben lassen, sich führen lassen.  
Doch plötzlich ließ Stiles ihn los und ging einige Schritte zurück. Ein Blick nach unten machte Aiden klar was für ein Bild er ablieferte, bis aufs äußerste erregt und bedürftig, sein Schwanz war hart und tropfte.  
Verdammt er tropfte!  
“Cutt.”, meinte Stiles ruhig.  
Die Fesseln wurden von dem Flaschenzug genommen.  
“Ich würde dir gerne die Augen verbinden, wäre das ok?”, fragte Stiles leise.  
Dabei strich er sanft über Aidens Brust.  
“Die ganze Zeit?”  
“Nein. Nur für die nächste Szene.”, meinte er.  
“Ok.”, nickte Aiden.

Und so fand er sich knieend auf einem Sofa wieder den Rücken zur Kamera, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt und mit einem Tuch vor seinen Augen so das er nichts mehr sehen konnte.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis er Stiles Hand spürte, sie fuhr langsam über seine Backen, zog sie leicht auseinander. Mit einem festen Griff zog Stiles seine Beine weiter auseinander, so das Aiden leicht nach vorne kippte und sein Kopf über die Rückenlehne des Sofas hing.  
Wieder wurde sein Schwanz gewichst, langsam und fest, genau so wie er es mochte. Aiden stöhnte, seine Brustwarzen rieben über den etwas rauen Stoff der Couch und erregten ihn noch mehr, er wollte kommen.  
Doch dann war Stiles wieder weg und einen kurzen Moment später spürte er wie etwas hart seinen Hintern traf. Die Schläge waren fest und gleichmäßig, ein Brennen stellte sich ein das Aiden alles andere als unangenehm war. Einzig sein Wolf kämpfte dagegen an, doch als er seine Beine noch etwas mehr spreizte und sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne beugte berührte seine Eichel den rauen Stoff und sein Wolf schien plötzlich nichts mehr dagegen zu haben.  
“Ich glaube wir haben hier eine bedürftigte, kleine Schlampe.”, hörte er Stiles sagen  
Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!, wollte er antworten doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Was machte dieser Mann mit ihm?  
Seine Backen wurden auseinander gezogen und Aiden spürte etwas feuchtes an seinem Eingang.  
Eine Zunge?  
Lecke Stiles ihn?  
Oh Gott er leckte ihn tatsächlich!  
Seine Haut brannte immer noch und gleichzeitig spürte er wie diese Zunge kreisend um seinen Eingang strich, wie sich der Muskel langsam löste und er mehr davon haben wollte.  
Aiden konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ihm entfleuchte ein kehliges Stöhnen und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen bettelte er um mehr.  
Eine Hand legte sich um seinen Schwanz während die Zunge ganz langsam in ihn eindrang. Das war fast zu viel, Aiden wollte kommen.  
Er musste!  
Und dann war alles vorbei, Stiles stand auf und zog ihn an den Fesseln nach hinten. Sein Schwanz stand pullsierent von ihm ab ohne Berührung, ohne etwas woran er sich reiben konnte. Ein animalisches Jaulen verließ seinen Körper und Aiden spürte wie er langsam in seine Beta Form wechselte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter den Seilen, wollten sie zerreisen, aber er konnte nicht. Sein Wolf wollte weg, er wollte raus, er wollte endlich Befriedigung, aber es ging nicht! Er war ganz und gar Stiles ausgeliefert!  
Das war neu für seinen Wolf, so neu und unreal. Wie konnte ihn jemand so gefangen nehmen, wie konnte jemand, ein Mensch, so eine Macht über ihn haben.  
“Schhh.”  
Stiles war wieder dicht hinter ihn getreten, Aiden konnte den Stoff des T-Shirts auf seiner Haut spüren, die Körperwärme des anderen. Sacht wurde ein Arm um seinen Oberkörper gelegt, hauchzart fuhren Finger über seine erhitzte Haut, erst jetzt bemerkte Aiden wie sehr er zitterte.  
“Schhhh.”, raunte ihm Stiles noch einmal leise zu.  
“Cut.”  
Für einige Minuten blieben sie so stehen, Aiden beruhigte sich langsam und ließ sich gegen Stiles fallen.  
“Alles gut?”  
“Ja. Ich will nur kommen.”, stöhnte Aiden.  
“Noch nicht.”, erwiederte Stiles schmunzelnd.  
Ja Aiden konnte genau hören das Stiles schmunzelte.  
“Wie geht es deinem Wolf?”  
“Er ist durcheinander und … und…”  
Einen Augenblick hielt Aiden inne, konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Wolf.  
Ja, er war sauer, er wollte sich befreien, aber über all dem lag der Wunsch mehr zu bekommen. Mehr von diesen Berührungen, mehr von der Zunge, von den Händen, mehr, mehr, mehr. Der Wolf vertraute Stiles, er roch nach zu Hause, er roch nach Vertrauen. Das waren Urinstinkte denen er schon immer gefolgt war.  
“Er vertraut dir.”, beendete Aiden.  
“Das ist gut. Und vertraust du mir auch.”  
Was für eine Frage, in diesem Moment würde er alles für Stiles tun. Es war als wäre eine neue Tür für ihn aufgestoßen worden. Eine Tür zu einer neuen Welt die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte und die ihn so sehr faszinierte das er nicht genug davon haben konnte.  
“Ja ich vertraue dir Stiles.”  
“Hmm sehr schön.”  
Stiels rieb seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter, benetzte die Haut mit kleinen Schmetterlingsküssen.  
“Dann lassen wir dich fliegen.”

Der Satz war wortwörtlich gemeint, doch das wurde Aiden erst bewusst als er in der Luft hing.  
Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, alles wurde eins und doch nichts. Stiles trieb ihn seinem Orgasmus immer schneller entgegen und wenn es soweit war ließ er ihn einfach los oder hielt seine Schwanzwurzel schmerzhaft fest. So erlebte er zwar ansatzweise einen Orgasmus konnte aber nicht kommen. Es war grausam und es war so gut!  
Sein Wolf lag bildlich gesehen auf dem Rücken und bot Stiles seine Kehle da. Wie ein Welpe fipte er nach Aufmerksamkeit und wollte nur noch von Stiles gekrault werden - an einer ganz besonderen Stelle! Und Aiden wollte einfach mehr. Auch wenn sein Körper der Meinung war das er endlich kommen sollte, wollte sein Geist mehr. Sein Geist wollte sehen wie weit Stiles ihn bringen konnte, wie weit weiter war, wo seine Grenzen waren, ob es überhaupt Grenzen gab. Im Moment fühlte Aiden sich Grenzenlos, als würde er nicht mehr warnehmen können wo er aufhörte und wo Stiles begann. Und ein letztes ultimatives Bedürfnis keimte in ihm, etwas das sein Wolf schon lange erkannt hatte.  
Aiden wollte Stiles gefallen!  
Er wollte gut für ihn sein.  
Der Beste!  
Sein Hirn suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch aus seinem Mund kamen nur hilfloses, flehendes Stöhnen.  
Und dann schob Stiles einen Dildo ganz langsam in ihn, schob bis er einen Punkt erreichte der Aiden Sterne sehen ließ.  
“Bitte! Bitte!”, schrie er.  
“Vielleicht brauchst du einen Gag Ball, du bist ziemlich laut Mr. Werwolf.”, raunzte ihn Stiles an.  
Nein, das war es nicht was Aiden wollte.  
Es fehlten die Worte.  
Was musste er sagen?  
Der Dildo wurde in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo in ihn rein gestoßen und zum ersten Mal wurde Aiden bewusst das er kommen konnte ohne das sein Schwanz berührt wurde.  
Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, er wollte Stiles gehören, für diesen Moment, für die nächsten, Minuten, Stunden …. für immer. Er würde alles aushalten solange Stiles bei ihm war. Er würde, er würde, …..er würde sich komplett unterwerfen.  
Gott verdammte Scheiße!  
Und dann kamen die richtigen Worte.  
“Sir!”  
“Ja.”  
“Bitte Sir, ficken sie mich. Sir bitte … ich brauche sie Sir. Haben sie Erbamen mit mir Sir.”, brach es aus Aiden heraus.  
“Cut!”, rief Stiles  
Der Dildo war verschwunden und Aiden wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Doch dann spürte er Finger die durch sein verschwitztes Haar fuhren.  
“Ist alles in Ordnung mein Kleiner?”, wollte Stiles sanft wissen.  
Aiden gab sich diesen Fingern einfach hin, wenn er eine Katze wäre würde er jetzt laut schnurren.  
“Ja Sir.”, hauchte er.  
“Was willst du mein Kleiner?”  
Gott die Worte, sie waren wie Honig, sie waren wie Wasser nach zehn Tage Wüste, sie waren wie der Mond,....  
“Bitte ficken sie mich Sir.”  
Sanft drückte Stiles ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
“Aiden das steht nicht im Vertrag.”, meinte er leise.  
“Bitte Sir, ich brauche sie. ich will sie in mir spüren.”, bettelte er.  
“Du weißt du musst mich nicht Sir nennen Aiden, ich bin Stiles. Ich mache dich jetzt los und dann beruhigst du dich ein wenig. Ok?”  
“Nein! Nein! Nicht losmachen. Nein! Ich will sie spüren Sir…. Stiles.”  
Stiles löste sich von ihm.  
“Komm Isaac hilf mir ihn runter zu holen.”  
Gemeinsam bedienten sie die Flaschenzüge und Aiden landete sanft auf dem Boden .  
“Lässt du uns für einen Moment alleine? Geh einen Kaffee trinken.”  
Eine Tür schloss sich und Aiden spürte wie sich Stiles zu ihm auf den Boden setzte Die Fesseln waren nicht mehr so stramm doch sie hielten ihn immer noch davon ab sich wirklich bewegen zu können. Eine Hand hob sanft seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf einem Oberschenkel wieder ab.  
“Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir Aiden?”, wollte Stiles sanft wissen.  
“Es ist unbeschreiblich, in meinem Kopf ist völlige Leere und ich habe nur noch einen Wunsch.”, flüsterte Aiden.  
“Was für einen Wunsch?”.  
Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute Stiles an.  
“Ich will dir gefallen.”  
“Oh du gefällst mir Aiden. Du bist ein sehr atraktiver Mann und ich bin mir ….”  
“Nein. Ich will alles tun um dir zu gefallen, alles! Ich will gut sein, für dich.”  
In einer reflexhaften Bewegung ließ Aiden seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, seine Kehle lag entblößt da.  
“Das wird deinem Wolf nicht gefallen.”, lachte Stiles leise.  
“Das ist mein Wolf. Das bin ich. Wir sind eins und wir wollen dir gefallen, wir wollen gut sein.”, wiederholte Aiden mit Nachdruck.  
“Aiden das ist nur ein Shoot, das ist nicht das…”  
“Verdammt ich weiß das!”  
Wieso konnte Stiles ihn nicht einfach nehmen.  
Wieso sträubte er sich so?  
Er lag vor ihm zu Füßen und bettelte!  
“Ich weiß das. Aber ich weiß auch das ich dir vertraue, das du wie zu Hause riechst. Ich will kein blödes Spiel spielen, ich will alles. Ich will dich!”  
“Ich bin nicht der Richtige dafür Aiden.”  
Langsam stand Stiles auf und löste die Fesseln. Aiden blieb ruhig liegen, was sollte er auch tun?  
Zitternd lag er auf dem Teppich und wartete darauf das Stiles ihn trat wie einen reudigen Köter. Doch dann spürte er einen warmen Körper in seinem Rücken, einen Arm der ihn fest umschlang.  
“Wir brechen hier ab. Ich rufe Deucallion an und erkläre ihm alles, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.”  
Lange Finger legten sich fest um Aidens harten Schwanz .  
“Und damit werde ich dir auch helfen.”  
Aiden spürte die harte Beule die sich durch die Jeans an ihm rieb, er spürte den heißen Atem von Stiles in seinem Nacken und er spürte das sein Körper viel zu weit war um irgendetwas aufzuhalten. Mit einem grollenden Stöhnen entlud er sich heftig, so heftig wie noch nie zuvor. Und Stiles wichste ihn weiter bis nichts mehr kam, bis sein ganzer Körper sich völlig betäubt anfühlte. Noch während er dabei war seine Atmung auf Normalzustand zu bringen stand Stiles auf.  
“Bleib liegen, ich schicke Erica sie wird sich um dich kümmern.”  
Mit den Augen folgte er Stiles , an der Tür drehte sich der andere Mann noch einmal um.  
“Lebe wohl Aiden, es war wirklich sehr schön.”  
Und dann war Stiles weg.

Wochen, Monate vergingen Aiden lebte sein Leben doch es fühlte sich irgendwie leer an. Etwas fehlte - jemand.  
Es war völlig schwachsinnig, das wusste er selbst!  
Er hatte Stiles nur wenige Stunden erleben dürfen, sie hatten nur wenig miteinander geredet, Aiden hatte immer angenommen er wäre hetero, aber dieses Gefühl konnte er nicht wegreden, es war da. Das Gefühl das er nur mit Stiles an seiner Seite vollständig war.  
Der Shoot wurde mit Danny wiederholt, die DVD verkaufte sich wie besser als erwartet, Decualliton hatte recht gehabt. Doch es war nicht das selbe. Aiden arbeitete einfach weiter, er wurde öfter gebucht und bekam höhere Gagen.  
Natürlich hatte er es mit Männern versucht, privat, aber es war einfach nicht das selbe. Seine DVD Sammlung hatte er um alle Filme in denen Stiles mitwirkte erweitert. Es reichte nur seine Stimme und Aiden war hart. Er hatte sich alle Filme angesehen. Alle und Stiles war sicher kein gutelaune Dom, da waren wirklich üble Sachen dabei. Doch seltsamerweise störte ihn das nicht denn er wusste wie sanft Stiles sein konnte.  
Nach zwei Monaten hatte er nur noch Sex am Set und ehrlich gesagt hätte er darauf auch verzichten können.

Mehrmals war er zu McCall gefahren um mit Stiles zu sprechen, doch jedesmal hatte ihn Allison sanft aber sehr bestimmt abgewiesen.  
Als ihn Deucallion in sein Büro bestellte war er wirklich verzweifelt.  
"Wie geht es dir?", wollte der ältere Mann wissen.  
"Gut.", log Aiden.  
Zweifelnde hob Deucallion eine Augenbraue.  
"Nicht gut.", gab er zu.  
"Wieso nicht? Beruflich läuft es doch ganz gut, oder?"  
"Ja da habe ich keine Probleme.", nickte der Dunkelblonde.  
"Lass uns nicht groß um den heißen Brei herum reden, Scott hat mich angerufen. Ich soll dir ausrichten das Stiles seit einigen Wochen außer Landes ist und das du nicht mehr vorbeikommen sollst."  
Seufzend vergrub Aiden sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
"Schau Scott und ich wissen wie es ist und deswegen haben wir bis jetzt nichts gesagt, aber du musst damit aufhören Aiden."  
"Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung.", murrte er.  
"Vielleicht doch, wir wissen wie charismatisch Stiles sein kann. Aiden, Scott ist nicht nur Stiles Geschäftspartner, sie sind seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde, er kennt ihn in und auswendig. Ich habe mich lange mit ihm unterhalten. Der Shoot den du mit ihm gehabt hast, es war ein Fehler. Nicht wegen dir, Stiles war noch nicht soweit. Scott hat mir gesagt, das wenn er an diesem Tag da gewesen wäre, dann hätte er den Shoot verhindert. Weißt du warum er aufgehört hat zu drehen?"  
In der Presse gab es nicht viel, nur wenige Zeilen in denen mitgeteilt wurde das Stiles Stilinski und Derek Hale ihr Partnerschaft beendete hätten und es keine weitere Produktionen mit den beiden geben würde. Kein warum oder wieso, nur diese wenigen Worte. Als ob es ein Arbeitsvertrag gewesen wäre der aufgelöst wurde. Dabei führten die beide seit über fünf Jahren eine nach außen glückliche Beziehung, sie hatten sogar ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben. Natürlich gab es Gerüchte, nur nichts konkretes.  
"Nein."  
"Ich kenne Derek schon lange, ich war mit seiner Mutter befreundet. Bei einem tragischen Unfall hat er fast seine komplette Familie verloren, nur seine Schwester und sein Onkel blieben ihm. Von heute auf Morgen wurde er Alpha obwohl es nicht so vorgesehen war. Doch vorallem Laura, seine Schwester, war ihm eine große Hilfe. Dann traf er Stiles und sein Leben entwickelte sich richtig gut, sie waren sehr glücklich. Vor vier Jahren starb Laura bei einem Autounfall und das riss Derek in ein tiefes Loch. Er fing an sich mit den falschen Leuten zu treffen, er fing an Drogen zu nehmen, er stürzte richtig ab. Die ganze Zeit war Stiles an seiner Seite und versuchte so gut es ging ihn zu unterstützen. Für einen Menschen kann es schwierig sein mit einem Werwolf zusammen zu leben, besonders mit einem Alpha. Aber er hat sich gut gehalten. Im letzten Jahr ihrer Beziehung wurde Derek gewalttätig, zumindest sagt das Scott. Tatsache ist das Stiles immer wieder mit Blutergüssen gesehen wurde. Das ganze ging soweit das Derek ihn wegen Misshandlung angezeigt hat. Natürlich waren die Vorwürfe nicht haltbar, auch wenn Stiles ein Dom ist. Vor allem weil Stiles zu der Zeit als es passiert sein soll mit Rippenbrüchen im Krankenhaus lag. Scott muss Derek eine wirklich große Summe gezahlt haben, er ist in ein Reha Zentrum gegangen und die Beziehung war beendet. Heute geht es Derek wieder gut und es tut ihm entsetzlich leid wie er Stiles behandelt hat. Seit dem dreht Stiles nicht mehr und seit diesem Zeitpunkt lässt er auch keine fremden Werwölfe mehr in seine Nähe. Es hatte mich wirklich verwundert das er mit dir drehen wollte."  
Aiden wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, das war schrecklich!  
Natürlich erklärte das wieso Stiles ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte.  
Es erklärte so viel.  
Am liebsten wäre Außen aufgesprungen um Stiles zu suchen um ihm zu sagen das er so etwas nie tun würde, eher würde er sich selbst umbringen.  
"Am besten du vergisst ihn Aiden, es bringt nichts."  
"Ich kann nicht, er riecht wie zu Hause.", seufzte Aiden  
Mit großen Augen starrte ihn Deucallion an.  
"Verdammt!"  
"Wenn ich das alles gewusst hätte, wenn ich das geahnt hätte, dann hätte ich mich nie so fallen lassen. Aber verdammt mein Wolf .... er hat sich auf den Rücken geworfen wie ein Welpe und darum gebettelt das Stiles mit ihm spielt.", erklärte Aiden.  
"Du weißt du kannst es nicht unterdrücken."  
"Ich weiß."  
"War dir denn klar das er ...."  
"Verdammt nein! Ich dachte es wäre wegen dem ganzen Dom/Sub Kram, das ich einfach eine neue Seite an mir entdeckt habe. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich habe es mit anderen Männern versucht, es funktioniert nicht!"  
In der ganzen Zeit hatte er das Wort nicht ausgesprochen, er hatte es noch nicht einmal gedacht, er hatte es umgangen so gut es ging auch wenn er wusste das es alles erklärte.  
"Ich kann dir nur vorschlagen noch einmal mit Scott zu reden. Vielleicht, vielleicht kann er helfen. Stiles muss es auch gespürt haben sonst wäre er nicht so Hals über Kopf geflüchtet.", meinte Deucallion.  
"Aber lass es bitte ruhig angehen."

Die Wochen vergingen und weder Scott noch Deucallion meldeten sich bei ihm. Doch Aiden wartete. Er suchte alles zusammen was er über Stiles in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Er kaufte ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, eine limitierte Sonderausgabe von einem Batman Comic, dazu eine metallene Spieluhr die Aiden besonders gut gefallen hatte. Alles was er tun konnte war warten.  
Und dann zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten war eine Einladung von McCall-Films in seinem Briefkasten. Eine Einladung zu einer Weihnachtsfeier, am 22 Dezember. Den ganzen Tag tanzte Aiden wie ein kleines Kind durch seine Wohnung.  
Erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst das diese Einladung nicht hieß das Stiles auch da war. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich akribisch darauf vorzubereiten. Er verbrachte jeden Tag zwei Stunden im Fitnessstudio, er ging zur Maniküre, er verbrachte Stunden damit die richtige Kleidung für den Abend zu finden.  
Aiden wusste das er nicht immer der umgänglichste Zeitgenosse war, das oft sein Temperament mit ihm durch ging vor allem wenn er nicht das bekam was er wollte. Doch seit er Stiles begegnet war schien das alles nicht mehr so wichtig. Allein der Gedanke was Stiles von seinem Verhalten denken würde brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Und zu diesem neuen Aiden, zu diesem neuen Gefühl gehörte es auch Menschen zu beschenken die wichtig waren in seinem Leben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm die Bedeutung von Weihnachten wirklich bewusst, mit Liebe an die Menschen zu denken die einem etwas bedeutete und die nicht zu vergessen die weniger haben. Als ersten Schritt bedachte er verschiedene lokale, soziale Einrichtungen mit großzügigen Spenden.

Am Abend des 22 stand er vor seinem Schlafzimmerspiehgel und war mit sich mehr als zufrieden. Zu dunklen blue Jeans trug er ein weinrotes Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett das leicht schimmerte, er sah gut aus fand er. Bevor er die Wohnung verließ packte er die Geschenke ein die er für Erica, Isaac, Danny, Allison, Scott und Stiles gekauft hatte.

Alles war Weihnachtlich geschmückt, es roch nach Kerzen und Gewürzen, viele trugen rote Weihnachtsmützen. Allison begrüßte ihn mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.  
“Schön das du gekommen bist.”  
Sie umarmte ihn kurz.  
“Ich freu mich das ihr mich eingeladen habt.”  
Etwas unsicher hielt er seine Tasche vor sich.  
“Ich habe für euch Geschenke mitgebracht.”  
“Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen Aiden.”  
Doch das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht sagte etwas ganz anderes, Allison freute sich nicht nur das er gekommen war, sie freute sich auch darüber das er an sie gedacht hatte.  
“Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten, weil ich nicht genau wusste über was ihr euch freuen würdet.”  
Das war eine Lüge - Aiden hatte sich zu jedem ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht.  
“Komm ich nehm dir das ab, später werden alle Geschenke verteilt.”  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn mitten in das Getümmel.  
Sein erster Instinkt war natürlich Stiles zu suchen, doch er wollte es langsam angehen, er würde abwarten bis der Zufall sie zusammen führen würde. Das oberste Ziel das er sich für den heutigen Abend gesetzt hatte war es sich einfach gut gehen zu lassen.  
Und so fand er sich zwei Stunden später zwischen Isaac und Danny wieder während Scott und Stiles auf die kleine Bühne kletterten auf der den ganzen Abend eine kleine live Band spielte.  
“So meine Lieben jetzt werden die Geschenke verteilt.”, verkündete Scott.  
“Und wie jedes Jahr, es ist kein Wettbewerb wer die meisten bekommt.”  
Dabei stieß er Stiles spielerisch in die Seite.  
“Ich kann mich nicht beschweren ich habe letztes Jahr die meisten bekommen.”, lachte Stiles und alle lachten mit ihm.  
“Sie haben mich einfach lieber wie dich.”  
“Sie haben vor dir mehr Angst das ist alles.”, erwiderte Scott lachend.  
“Wer dieses Jahr unartig war und mir nichts schenkt …. die Rute steht schon im Büro bereit.”, drohte Stiles.  
“Bei dieser Drohung müsste er eigentlich jedes Jahr weniger Geschenke bekommen.”, meinte Isaac trocken.  
“Komm wer kann diesen Augen schon wiederstehen, sie lieben ihn alle.”, grinste Danny.  
Erica und Lydia die beide als Engel verkleidet waren verteilten die Geschenke und zu Aidens Verwunderung wurden auch alle gleich ausgepackt.  
“Ist Tration.”, erklärte ihm Danny.  
“Wenn jemand mit seinem Geschenk nicht zufrieden ist darf er es dem anderen über den Kopf schlagen.”, meinte Isaac.  
“Nur die Werwölfe versteht sich.”, grinste Danny.  
“Wie nett.”, lachte Aiden.  
“Naja so gibt sich jeder Mühe und es ist lustig. Letztes Jahr hat Erica versucht Isaac mit der Unterwäsche die er ihr geschenkt hat zu prügeln. Ich sag dir das warf ein Anblick.”  
“Es war schöne Wäsche, ich weiß wirklich nicht was sie hatte.”, schmollte Isaac.  
“Süßer, es stand Schlampe drauf.”, lachte Danny kopfschüttelnd.  
“So hier ein Geschenk für Isaac und eins für Danny.”  
Erica war vor ihnen aufgetaucht und Aiden erkannte seine Geschenke.  
“Und danke für dein süßes Geschenk.”  
Sie küsste Aiden auf die Wange, was ihn rot werden ließ.  
“Ohho hast du Konkurenz bekommen.”, stichelte Danny.  
“Wir wissen doch alle das Aiden an jemand ganz anderem interessiert ist.”, muffelte Isaac und kämpfte sich durch das Geschenkpapier.  
“Bist du wahnsinnig?”  
Isaac fiel Aiden strahlend um den Hals.  
Über einen Freund hatte Aiden erreicht das Isaac einen Tag am Set von Dr. Who dabei sein konnte, der Lockenkopf hatte bei ihrem ersten Treffen fast nur über die neue Staffel geredet.  
“Danke.”  
Danny ließ seine Schulter kumpelhaft gegen seine prallen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln hielt er den schweren Bildband über Südamerika in seinen Händen. Sein Traum war es ein Jahr lang durch Südamerika zu reisen.  
“Da bin ich aber froh das ihr mich nicht mit meinen Geschenken verprügelt.”, grinste Aiden.  
Mit seinen Geschenken war Aiden auch sehr zufrieden. Von Erica hatte er ein paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe bekommen die perfekt zu seiner Motorradjacke passten, von Isaac dazu passend ein Reiseführer mit den besten Motorradrouten durch Europa, von Danny ein Gutschein zur Wiskhy Verkostung, Allison schenkte ihm einen Bildband von van Goghe, von Scot bekam er eine sehr kitischige Teedose die aussah wie Big Ben gefüllt mit seiner lieblings Tee Sorte. Und dann war da noch ein letztes Geschenk zwei einfache Plastiktüten eine mit einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt und eine mit einem weißen Slip.  
Aidens Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, nichts hielt ihn mehr auf Stiles zu finden.  
Das war mehr als nur ein Zeichen, das war eine Aufforderung!  
Ziellos irrte Aiden durch die Menge bis sein Arm festgehalten wurde.  
“Wenn du Stiles suchst, er ist in seinem Büro.”, meinte Scott grinsend.  
“Danke.”, nickte ihm Aiden zu.  
So schnell er konnte kämpfte er sich bis zu den Büroräumen durch und fand Stiles hinter seinem Schreibtisch wie er den Comic las.  
“Mach die Tür zu und schließ bitte ab.”, forderte er ihn auf ohne vom Comic aufzusehen.  
Aiden machte wie ihm befohlen und wartete dann geduldig bis Stiles seinen Kopf hob und ihn anlächelte.  
“Weißt du.”  
Langsam stand Stiles auf.  
“In all den Jahren hat mir noch nie jemand so schöne Geschenke gemacht. Ich mein der Comic ist super, aber die Spieluhr.”  
Stiles ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und kam immer näher.  
“Jeder der sich ein wenig mit mir beschäftigt weiß das ich Batman liebe. Aber die Spieluhr, sie spielt das Lied das mir meine Mom immer zum einschlafen gesungen hat.”  
Seine Augen waren feucht und Aiden musste dem Drang ihn einfach an sich zu ziehen wiederstehen.  
“Du hast mir ein Stück von meiner Mom geschenkt”  
“Es hat mich an dich erinnert und ich fand es einfach schön.”, murmelte Aiden.  
“So schön wie du.”  
“Ich hab gesagt ich nehm nur die unartigen mit in mein Büro, aber heute.”Stiles stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm weg.  
“Heute nehm ich den einzigen Engel mit in mein Bett wenn er es will.”  
“Ja … ja ich will.”  
Der Kleinere streckte sich ein wenig und küsste Aiden. Küsste ihn zärtlich und voller Hingabe. Und Aiden gab endlich seinem inneren Drang nach und ließ sich fallen.


	4. (Stiles/Boyd) Der Retter  (The savior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles muss mit einem schweren Verlust zurecht kommen, Boyd hilft.
> 
> Stiles has to cope with a heavy loss, Boyd helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Figuren sind weder mein geistiges Eigentum noch verdiene ich Geld damit.  
> Das alles ist nicht Beta gelesen und da ich LRS habe bin ich mir sicher ihr findet genug Fehler :D  
> Ich hoffe es hält euch trotzdem nicht davon ab Spaß beim lesen zu haben.

Es war ein sonniger Sommertag, Stiles stand an der Spüle und wusch das Gemüse fürs Abendessen. Hennry und James spielten in ihrem Sandkasten im Garten. Bald würde Danny nach Hause kommen, die Kleinen würden ihm entgegen laufen und er würde sie beide gleichzeitig auf den Arm nehmen und sie küssen.  
Es war ein einfaches, aber glückliches Leben. Sie hatten das Haus seines Vaters renoviert und seit vier Jahren waren die Zwillinge ihr ganzer Stolz. Alles war so einfach mit seinem Ehemann und manchmal wusste Stiles nicht mehr wie er ohne ihn all das hätte durchstehen können. Danny hatte ihm das Beste geschenkt was er haben konnte, ein normales Leben.

Es war acht Uhr, die Kleinen waren im Bett und Stiles versuchte zum x-mal Danny auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, doch alles was er hörte war die Ansage der Mailbox.  
Als es an der Tür klingelte durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer.  
“Sheriff.”, murmelte er als er die Tür öffnete und Derek ihm gegenüber stand.  
Nachdem das Alpharudel verschwunden war, fing Derek an auf der Polizeistation zu arbeiten und nach dem Tod von Stiles Vater wurde er Sheriff.  
“Stiles, können wir reinkommen?”  
Hinter Derek sah er Boyd.  
“Was wollt ihr?”  
Demonstrativ verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Vielleicht tat er Derek und dem Rudel Unrecht, aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen das sie nicht unschuldig daran waren das sein Dad tot war. Vor allem Derek, der ihm geschworen hatte seinen Vater aus allem Übernatürlichen rauszuhalten. Es hatte lange gedauert bis die Albträume weniger wurden, bis die Panikattacken nachließen, bis er wieder ein relativ normales Leben führen konnte. Dank Danny, mit seiner ruhigen ausgeglichenen Art hatte er Stiles aus diesem tiefen, dunklen Tal geholfen. Und er hatte kein Problem damit das er fast jeden Kontakt mit dem Rudel abbrach. Sie waren beide Menschen und es gab für Stiles keinen ersichtlichen Grund wieso sie weiter in einem Rudel sein sollten das ihm seinen Vater genommen hatte.  
“Bitte Stiles es ist besser wenn wir das Drinnen besprechen.”  
“Nein! Wenn ihr etwas zu sagen habt dann hier, euch lasse ich nicht mehr ins Haus!”, zischte er Derek böse an.  
“Stiles!”  
Augen glühten rot auf, etwas das Stiles schon lange nicht mehr beeindruckte.  
“Bitte Stiles es ist wichtig und wir möchten es dir nicht zwischen Tür und Angel sagen.”, hörte er die ruhige Stimme von Boyd.  
“Von mir aus.”  
Unaufgefordert setzte sich Derek an den Esstisch auf dem Stiles die Unterlagen liegen hatte die er noch durchgehen musste.  
“Bitte setz dich.”  
Große Hände schoben ihn auf einen Stuhl und Stiles begann zu zittern. Wo blieb nur Danny, wenn er hier wäre dann wäre alles so viel leichter.  
“Stiles heute Abend gab es einen Unfall auf dem Highway.”, setzte Derek an.  
Zögernd griff er nach seiner Hand die ihm Stiles sofort wieder entzog. Entsetzt schaute er von Derek zu Boyd und wieder zurück, beide schauten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Entsetzen an. Er kannte diesen Blick, verdammt er kannte diesen Blick zu gut!  
“Danny wollte helfen und wurde von einem Auto erfasst.”  
Sein Herz raste, er konnte nicht mehr atmen.  
NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!!!!!  
Unruhig wippte er in seinem Stuhl, vor und zurück, vor und zurück.  
Von weitem hörte er wie Derek etwas sagte wie, er ist noch am Unfallort gestorben. Es tut mir so leid Stiles.  
Nicht Danny, nicht sein Danny, nicht die Sonne seines Lebens. das konnte nicht sein, nicht Danny! Nicht Danny! Nicht Danny! Nicht Danny!  
Hände legten sich auf seine Oberarme, versuchten zu ihm durchzudringen, versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.  
“Fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nie wieder an! Du bist an allem schuld!!”, schrie er Derek an und schlug die Hände weg.  
“Warum bist du nach Beacon Hills zurück gekommen? Wieso? Nicht nur das mein Vater tot ist, jetzt hast du mir auch Danny genommen!”  
“Es war ein Unfall Stiles, ein unglücklicher Unfall.”, meinte Derek ruhig.  
“Ja das sagst du, aber am Ende kommt raus das es doch nicht nur ein unglücklicher Unfall war. Und dann … und dann heißt es das er das Risiko kannte weil er einmal in deinem Rudel war.”  
Seine Stimme kollabierte, heiße Tränen strömten über seine Wangen, er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut im Mund.  
“Der Fahrer des Unfallwagens war betrunken und ist einem anderen Wagen reingefahren. Danny wollte die Unfallstelle absichern, er war direkt hinten dran und da wurde er von einem anderen Wagen erfasst.”, erklärte Derek noch einmal.  
“Hör auf mir für alles die Schuld zu geben, glaubst du etwa ich mache mir nicht schon genug Vorwürfe?”  
Auch Derek’s Stimme wurde lauter und Stiles sah die Tränen in seinen Augen.  
“Raus.”, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
“Bitte Stiles.”  
Verzweifelt schaute ihn Derek an.  
“Raus!”  
Schweigend stand er auf und verließ das Haus.  
“Du auch Boyd.”  
“Nein, ich kann dich nicht so hier sitzen lassen.”, wiedersprach der Dunkelhäutige.  
“Mir geht es gut.”  
“Stiles wir haben Scott und Melissa angerufen, ich bleibe so lange bei dir bis sie hier sind.”  
Schweigend schaute er zu seinem ehemaligen Freund nach oben.  
Sekunden später wurde die Tür wurde geöffnet, Scott, Allison, Melissa, Peter und Chris stürmten in das Esszimmer.  
“Mein Junge.”, schluchzte Melissa mit tränenerstickter Stimme  
Sie zog ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung, hielt ihn einfach nur fest und weinte mit ihm. Dann spürte er mehr Hände, Körper die ihn umarmten, die mit ihm weinten.

In den folgenden Tagen fühlte sich Stiles wie ferngesteuert, er kümmerte sich um die Beerdigung, er versuchte seinen Kindern so gut es ging zu erklären was passiert war, er informierte die Eltern von Danny,...  
Die Beerdigung lief wie ein Film vor seinen Augen ab. Teilnahmslos saß er vor einem Sarg, neben ihm Danny’s Mutter auf der anderen Seite Scott. Keine einzige Träne kam aus seinen Augen, es war als wäre er betäubt, als wäre das nicht sein Leben.  
Doch es war sein Leben. Es war sein verfluchtes scheiß Leben!

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate. Es war Halloween und Stiles fühlte sich immer noch wie in einem schlechten Traum gefangen. Er versuchte sein Bestes, er versuchte es für seine Jungs so einfach wie möglich zu machen, er versuchte es für seine Freunde so einfach wie möglich zu machen, er versuchte alles damit man ihn nicht mehr mit diesen mitleidigen Blicken ansah. Doch sie machten sich Sorgen das wusste er. Er hatte an Gewicht verloren, er weinte sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf, er fühlte sich als wäre jegliches Leben aus ihm gewichen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er verstehen wieso sein Vater angefangen hatte zu trinken.  
Scott und Allison gaben eine Halloween Party und sie hatten darauf bestanden das er mit Hennry und James kam. Die beiden waren Batman und Spiderman, Danny hatte die Kostüme schon im Frühjahr bestellt und sie wollten als die Bluse Brothers gehen. Nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber das war ihm egal, Danny in einem Anzug war eine Augenweide.  
Peter und Chris waren mit den Kindern unterwegs um Süßigkeiten zu sammeln. Neben Hennry und James, waren noch Jenna und Patric die Kinder von Scott und Allison dabei und Tom der Sohn von Lydia.  
Sein ehemaliger High School Schwarm hatte ihre Arme eng um seine Taille geschlungen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
“Ich weiß das er dir fehlt, du kannst mir nichts vormachen.”, hatte sie gesagt.  
“Er fehlt mir auch. Es ist als hätte man mir ein Teil aus dem Herz gerissen. Du wirst ihn immer vermissen, aber irgendwann wird es leichter.”  
Und dann hatte sie ihn nur noch festgehalten.  
Das Rudel kam und Stiles konnte sehen wie Isaac mit sich kämpfte um ihn nicht in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, die traurigen Blicke von Erica und Cora, wie Derek ihm nicht in die Augen sah, das warme Lächeln von Boyd. Einzig Jackson kam zu ihm.  
Jackson der beste Freund von Danny, der Taufpate von James. Jackson der als Peter Pan verkleidet war umarmte ihn. Umarmte ihn so fest das er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er sagte kein Wort, aber das musste er auch nicht.  
Die Party war ihm zu laut, es waren zu viele Menschen, zu viele glückliche Menschen und Stiles fühlte sich als würde er nicht dazu gehören. Mit seinem Glas Whisky verzog er sich in die dunkelste Ecke der Veranda und genoss die kühle Abendluft. Boyd lief zu seinem Wagen um etwas zu holen und als er zurück kam, trudelten Peter, Chris und die Kinder ein. Er lies sich von allen zeigen was sie erbeutet hatten. Um in die Tüten von Hennry und James zu schauen ging er in die Hocke. Stiles verstand nicht was Boyd sagte, doch seine Jungs fingen an zu lachen und dann nahm er sie in den Arm und hob sie beide hoch als würden sie nichts wiegen. Lachend schlangen sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Und Stiles weinte, er weinte so sehr bis keine Tränen mehr kamen.

Es war die dritte Advents Woche, Schnee überzog alles wie eine Decke aus Puderzucker.  
Ihm war nicht nach feiern zu mute, was war das Fest der Liebe wenn man seine Liebe verloren hatte? Doch er hatte noch Hennry und James und er wollte das die beiden ein schönes Weihnachten hatten. Also standen sie Samstags Mittags in der Küche und backten Plätzchen. Immer ein paar mehr, für Papa im Himmel, meinte Hennry und strahlte Stiles an. James sagte das Papa mit dem Weihnachtsmann kommen würde um sie abzuholen. Und weil Daddy schon erwachsen wäre könnte er wach bleiben und Papa sehen. So schnell es ging lief Stiles ins Bad, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er wollte nicht mehr vor seinen Jungs weinen.  
Als es an der Tür klingelte rannten die beiden hin und stritten sich wer aufmachen durfte. Stöhnend fuhr sich Stiles übers Gesicht und ging in den Flur. Mittlerweile hatten die beiden sich wohl geeinigt und er sah sie in einer Umarmung mit Boyd.  
“Hey Stiles.”, lachte dieser während Hennry versuchte ihn zu kitzeln.  
“Boyd.”  
“Scott und Peter wollen Weihnachtsbäume holen und Allison hat mir gesagt das ihr noch keinen habt. Ich wollte fragen ob ihr mitfahren wollt.”  
Boyd hatte Blue Jeans und einen leuchten roten Pullover an.  
“Ja Daddy bitte.”  
Hennry sprang auf und klatschte in die Hände.  
“Bitte, bitte Daddy.”, setzte nun auch James ein.  
“Ich weiß nicht.....”  
“Biiittttteeeee, Biiiittttteee, Biiiiitttteee Daaaaaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy.”  
Boyd grinste ihn leicht an.  
“Es sind nur Scott, Peter und ich. Ich soll einen Weihnachtsbaum holen und auf meinen Pick Up passen auch zwei.”, meinte er ruhig.  
“Wir backen gerade Plätzchen.”, sagte Stiles.  
“Ich glaube wenn ich die beiden Monster für ein oder zwei Stunden mitnehme bist du fertig bis wir wieder kommen.”  
“Wir sind keine Monster, wir sind Dandy's Lieblinge.”, motzte James.  
“Das glaube ich sofort.”, erwiderte Boyd sanft und strich durch James Haare.  
“Bist du dir sicher?”, wollte Stiles wissen.  
“Du kannst Scott anrufen, wir fahren in die Baumschule die etwas außerhalb liegt, dort kann man sich die Bäume selbst schlagen.  
“Nein schon gut.”  
Stiles schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Komm rein.”  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und Boyd setzte sich mit den Jungs auf die Couch. Sofort kramten sie ein Bilderbuch hervor das sie ihm zeigten. Eines ihrer Lieblings Bücher das sie von Danny bekommen hatten. Von der Garderobe holte er die Schneehosen, die Jacken und die Schuhe der Jungs, schnell zog er sie an und Boyd half ihm als wäre es das normalste der Welt.  
“Du weißt doch ich habe drei kleine Geschwister, ich weiß wie so etwas geht.”, lachte Boyd als Stiles ihn ungläubig ansah.  
“Gebt eurem Daddy noch einen Kuss und dann geht es los.”  
Hennry und James drückten Stiles nasse Küsse auf den Mund und liefen dann lachend hinter Boyd her.

Es war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag, am Weihnachtsabend waren sie bei Scott und Allison, am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag waren sie bei Melissa und Peter auch Dandy's Eltern waren eingeladen. Und heute würde Jackson kommen. Die beiden Jungs waren aufgeregt, sie liebten ihren Onkel Jackson. Als es an der Tür klingelte rannten sie um ihren Gast zu begrüßen.  
Es war ein lauter Tumult im Flur zu hören, doch Stiles kümmerte sich weiter um das Essen, Jackson würde alleine klar kommen.  
“Hey frohe Weihnachten.”  
Als Stiles sich umdrehte stand Boyd in der Tür und lächelte ihn warm an.  
“Ich wusste nicht das du auch kommst.”  
“Na was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung?”, lachend kam Jackson in die Küche, Hennry und James ihm dicht auf den Fersen.  
“Boyd wäre mit Derek und Isaac alleine gewesen, da habe ich gedacht ich bringe ihn einfach mit.”, erklärte Jackson.  
“Frohe Weihnachten Boyd.”, nickte Stiles ergeben.  
“Und dir auch ein frohes Weinachten Jackson.”  
“Jacks, Jacks, komm wir wollen dir zeigen was wir alles vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen haben.”  
Hennry griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
“Kann ich euch beiden alleine lassen?”  
“Sicher.”, meinte Stiles und Boyd nickte zustimmend.  
“Ich habe dir auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht.”  
Aus seiner Lederjacke kramte Boyd ein schmales Päckchen.  
“Das wäre nicht nötig … ich . ich hab gar nichts für dich.”  
An einem Handtuch wischte sich Stiles die Hände ab und nahm das Geschenk entgegen.  
“Es ist nichts besonderes. Danny hat mich danach gefragt und ich dachte. Naja ich dachte er wollte es dir geben und da das nicht mehr geht....”  
“Danke Boyd, danke, danke, danke.”  
Lachend und weinend fiel Stiles um den Hals des großen Mannes, in seinen Händen ein gerahmtes Foto von ihrem ersten Date. Ihr erstes Date war ein Doppeldate mit Boyd und Erica und alle vier lachten glücklich in die Kamera.

 

Zum Geburtstag bekamen die Zwillinge von Boyd eine komplette Fußballausrüstung und er versprach sie mit ins Training zu nehmen. Seit ein paar Jahren trainierte Boyd eine Kinder Fußballmannschaft.  
Und so kam es das Stiles fast jeden Samstag auf einem Fußballplatz verbrachte, eingezwängt zwischen andere stolze Eltern. Hennry und James waren richtig gut und man sah Boyd an das er stolz auf die beiden Jungs war.

Schleichend wurde Boyd immer mehr ein Teil von ihrem Leben, oft kam er nach seiner Tagschicht bei ihnen vorbei gefahren um hallo zu sagen. Dann lud Stiles ihn zum Essen ein, er hatte wie immer für Boyd mitgekocht. Wenn Stiles die Arbeit über den Kopf wuchs brachte er die Kleinen auch ins Bett. Sie unternahmen viel zusammen, gingen in den Park, ins Kino, in den Zoo,... . Die Jungs bastelten mit Boyd Valentinskarten für Stiles und machten zwei Wochen lang ein Staatsgeheimnis daraus. An Ostern versteckte er im Morgengrauen Eier im Garten und beobachtete gemeinsam mit Stiles amüsiert wie die Jungs danach suchten. Am vierten Juli brachte er Stiles dazu mit dem Rudel zu feiern. Den Laborday verbrachten sie gemeinsam mit Boyd’s Familie das letzte große Grillen für das Jahr veranstalteten. Halloween und Thanksgiving feierten alle zusammen im neu errichteten Hale Haus. Am 25. Dezember stand er schon früh am Morgen vor der Tür um die Geschenke vorbei zu bringen die der Weihnachtsmann bei ihm abgeliefert hatte.  
So verging ein Jahr nach dem anderen und Boyd war ein Teil von ihrem Leben geworden das keiner der drei missen mochte, auch Stiles nicht.  
Mehr als einmal erwischte Stiles sich dabei wie er den Dunkelhäutigen anstarrte und sich vorstellte wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Doch es blieben nur Gedanken. Zum einen war sich Stiles ziemlich sicher das Boyd das alles nur tat weil er wusste wie Stiles sich fühlte, schließlich hatte er Erica verloren. Zum anderen fühlte er sich bei diesen Gedanken gleich schuldig, es war für ihn so als würde er Danny betrügen.

Es war das ein Fußballspiel eine Woche vor dem zehnten Geburtstag von Hennry und James. Melissa, Peter, Anela und Keanu waren bei dem Spiel dabei, Stiles wurde von den beiden Frauen eingerahmt.  
“Was hast du für den Geburtstag eigentlich geplant?”, wollte Melissa wissen.  
“Eigentlich wollten wir ganz normal zu Hause feiern, aber dann hat Boyd vorgeschlagen das wir an den Strand fahren, er will mit den Jungs surfen.”  
“Surfen, so so.”, lachte Anela.  
“Ja seine Eltern haben ein kleines Strandhaus, als sie noch jünger waren müssen sie jeden Sommer dort verbracht haben. Boyd meint er hätte zwar schon lange nicht mehr auf einem Surfbrett gestanden, aber das wäre wie Fahrrad fahren, man verlernt es nicht.”  
“Da freuen sich die Jungs sicher.”, meinte die Mutter von Danny und Melissa nickte zustimmend.  
“Denke schon.”  
Für einen Moment beobachteten sie das Spiel. Neben Boyd auf der Bank saß James, er redete wild auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann ein bis dieser warm lächelte und zustimmend nickte. Kaum merklich lehnte sich der Junge gegen den Mann und Boyd fuhr mit seiner großen Hand durch die Haare des Jungen.  
“Hennry hat mich gefragt wann du Boyd heiratest.”, meinte Melissa plötzlich.  
“Was???”  
Völlig entsetzt starrte Stiles sie an.  
“Eine berechtigte Frage. Wobei es wohl sinnvoller wäre wenn ihr erst zu einem Date geht und dann heiratet.”, lachte Anela.  
“Wir sind nur Freunde! Und ich kann das Danny nicht antun.”  
“Ihr seit nur Freunde? Von Isaac habe ich gehört das er mehr bei euch ist wie zu Hause, er würde nur noch zum schlafen und Wäsche wechseln dort sein.”  
“Das … das ist nicht wahr!”  
Stiles spürte wie er rot anlief.  
“Es ist doch nicht schlimm Stiles, wir sind doch froh das so jemand wie Boyd sich um euch kümmert.”, sagte Anela sanft.  
“Schau mein Junge, ich weiß du hast Danny sehr geliebt und er wird immer in deinem Herzen sein. Aber irgendwann kommt die Zeit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Glaub mir Danny wäre nicht froh wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte, alleine mit zwei Kindern. Meinst du nicht das er wollen würde das du dein Leben weiter lebst?”  
“Ich habe angst ihn zu vergessen.”, murmelte Stiles.  
“Du wirst ihn nie vergessen und Boyd wird dich auch nie dazu bringen ihn zu vergessen, er wird immer ein Teil von eurem Leben sein.”, erklärte Melissa.  
“Aber schau dir Boyd an, er kümmert sich um die Jungs, er kümmert sich um dich und wenn du es zulassen würdest dann würde er sich liebend gerne noch mehr um dich kümmern. Er ist in dich verliebt Stiles und weil er dich so sehr respektiert geht er nicht zu weit.”  
“Quatsch wir sind nur gute Freunde, er … er ist nicht in mich verliebt.”  
“Gott Stiles das riecht man zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind das er dich ficken will! Und das schon seit Jahren, ich an seiner Stelle wäre schon längst durchgedreht!”, warf Peter ein.  
Nein! Das wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen.  
“Schau wir leben in einer kleinen Stadt und am Anfang wenn ich Boyd und die Jungs irgendwo gesehen habe und jemand Boyd lobte was für wohlerzogene Kinder er hätte, hat mir das einen Stich versetzt. Es sind für mich immer noch deine und Danny’s Kinder. Aber wenn ich in ihre Gesichter schaue, wie sie strahlen wenn sie mit Boyd zusammen sind, dann weiß ich das für sie Boyd ihr zweiter Vater ist.”, Anela schniefte leise.  
“Und ich kann ihnen nicht böse sein, denn sie haben mit ihm mehr Zeit verbracht wie mit Danny. Und ich weiß er wäre glücklich wenn er sie jetzt so sehen könnte.”  
All die Worte die auf Stiles einprasselten machten ihn völlig durcheinander. Für ihn gab es immer nur Danny, Danny sein Mann, seine Sonne, sein Leben. Und ja, Boyd war ein wichtiger Teil in ihrem Leben geworden, vielleicht hatte er wirklich still und leise die Stelle von Danny für die Jungs eingenommen. Und Stiles war nicht blind, Boyd war ein Traum von Mann und wenn er ehrlich war ab und zu hatte er sich schon vorgestellt wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Doch das schlechte Gewissen Danny zu betrügen war immer noch in seinem Kopf.  
Melissa legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn zu sich.  
“Sieh mal Stiles du bist wie mein eigener Junge und ich glaube Anela sieht das genauso.”  
Die Haiiwanerin nickte sanft.  
“Und da deine Eltern nicht mehr da sind müssen wir ab und zu ein Machtwort mit dir reden. Wir lieben dich und wir wollen das es dir gut geht. Es ist schwer wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens verliert und wir wissen wir können dir dabei nicht wirklich helfen. Aber wir wollen dir sagen das es ok ist. Es ist ok wenn du dich wieder verliebst. Es ist ok wenn du einen anderen Menschen in dein Leben lässt. Es ist ok, hörst du?”  
Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
“Du bist noch so jung, lass es einfach geschehen.”  
Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.  
“Und deswegen werden Hennry und James das restliche Wochenende mit uns verbringen.”, erklärte Keanu.  
“Dann könnt ihr euch etwas näher kommen.”  
“Ihr habt das alles geplant.”, knurrte Stiles.  
“Natürlich. Glaubst du etwa wir wissen nicht wenn wir bei dir zu Hause mit dir darüber geredet hätten das du dann abgehauen wärst?”, lachte Peter.  
“Ihr seit ganz, ganz böse Menschen!”  
“Aber wir lieben dich.”  
Anela tätschelte ihm lächelnd den Oberschenkel.

Natürlich waren Hennry und James begeistert als sie hörten das sie das Wochenende mit ihren Großeltern verbringen würden, damit Stiles und Boyd zu einem Date gehen konnten.  
“Vermassle das nicht Daddy.”, meinte James.  
“Wir wollen Boyd als Dad.”, erklärte Hennry bevor sie mit Anela und Keanu gingen.  
“Gehen wir nichts mit den Jungs essen?”, wollte Boyd wissen der plötzlich dicht hinter Stiles stand.  
“Nein.”, er schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Ich habe gesagt bekommen ich soll dich nach einem Date fragen.”  
“Und?”, grinsend schaute ihn der Dunkelhäutige an.  
“Boyd willst du mit mir zu einem Date gehen? Ich bin ein alleinerziehender Vater, seit fünf Jahren Witwer und ich weiß nicht ob ich noch wirklich weiß wie das mit Dates funktioniert.”, meinte Stiles leise.  
“Ich glaube das bekommen wir zusammen hin.”  
Zärtlich legte Boyd einen Arm um Stiles Taille.

Verschlafen schaute Stiles auf die Uhr, es war gerade einmal acht. Sein Handy klingelte und er tastete blind danach.  
“Hmm ja.”  
“Morgen Daddy”, kam ihm die fröhliche Stimme von Hennry entgegen.  
“Morgen.”, brummte Stiles.  
“James und ich wollten wissen wie das Date war.”  
Bevor Stiles antworten konnte nahm Boyd ihm das Handy ab.  
“Neue Regeln! Sonntags dürft ihr euren Daddy und mich erst ab neun Uhr belästigen, außer es ist ein Notfall und damit meine ich das Haus brennt oder ein Wasserrohr ist gebrochen! Bis neun Uhr ist Daddy Zeit. Falls ihr dagegen verstoßt dürft ihr beim Training fünf extra Runden laufen. Haben wir uns verstanden?”  
Boyd grinste breit.  
“Und ja das Date ist gut gelaufen, ich glaube wir haben jetzt gleich noch ein Kuscheldate.”  
Stiles konnte das schrille “EEEEWWWWWWW” ganz deutlich hören.  
“Bis später Jungs.”  
Das Handy legte er außer Reichweite.  
“Ein Kuscheldate?”, fragend hob Stiles eine Augenbraue.  
“Ich kann unseren Söhnen schlecht sagen das ich dir gleich das Hirn raus ficke. Das werden sie noch früh genug raus bekommen.”  
Ein leises Wimmern verließ Stiles Lippen, in Gedanken war er noch bei letzter Nacht.  
“Schaffst du denn noch eine Runde?”  
“Gott ja, ich muss einiges nachholen.”, lachte Stiles während er sich rittlings auf Boyd setzte.  
“Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Ausritt?”  
“Mit dir reite ich bis zum Ende der Welt.”, murmelte Boyd und zog Stiles langsam zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen.


End file.
